Secrets in the fog
by LizzyGal86
Summary: Pre Tv Show: Inspector Kido's housekeeper has her hands full with his lively family, a madman stalking San Francisco and a forbidden romance with the Chief Inspector.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother. I heard you were out scheming this morning."

Wordlessly I stood beside the silver haired woman under my care while her son, whom I might add had come home before noon for some unknown reason, stood in the kitchen like a very unhappy statue. I did my very best to ignore them both while I prepared lunch. Neither of them should have been in the kitchen I might add. Sadly, we could not always get what we wanted.

The notorious Widow Kido glared something fierce at her eldest son. For someone so tiny she was quite frightening, even in her lovely floral kimono. It did nothing to render her harmless. She sat by the stove smoking which were two things that her son had strictly forbidden.

She was not to be in the kitchen due to her common frequency of tripping. The Chief Inspector of San Francisco also was not so fond of cigarette smoke. Neither was I, however it was not my home. So I had put a chair in the kitchen for her to prevent as much movement as possible.

"I do not scheme. Just ask Grace." She protested, "Who told you I was out? Was it that dreadful woman down the street?" At that she poked my hip with a wooden spoon I'd recklessly left on the counter, her attention then focused on me. "I told you she was a deceitful shrew that cannot be trusted. Didn't I?"

My attention remained solely on the vegetables I had already peeled. That spoon dug again into my hip as I looked for flaws on a near perfect carrot.

It was best not to get between mother and son at such times.

"Do not attempt to get your nurse to conspire with you. And no, your daughter-in-law was not the one who told me you were out this morning, when you should have been here resting. There is a madman out on the streets. I thought we had discussed this at length last night. You will remain home where it is safe."

Between you and me, I agreed. I had not been happy about having to leave the safety of the house to go to fish market. Even my father had warned me about leaving the house. When a crime lord was concerned about the safety of his daughter it was reason to make me reconsider whether I wanted to work outside the house, or if I wanted my father to find a suitable husband for me. Oh sure, I was madly in love with the chief inspector. But hearing all about what the madman had done to three women in the city was enough to make me reconsider many things.

One thing about love was it was just an emotion. Nothing was promised. A future was not guaranteed for us. I'd given up a well-paying job at a tea shop run by an associate of my fathers to live in Kido's home, to be closer to him and see him daily. Yet still we had to hide from the neighbors and our family.

I'd begun to wonder if our stolen moments were enough.

Another jab with the spoon nearly set my tongue on fire.

"We're perfectly safe. That madman is slaughtering blonde women with Nazi connections. I am a not a blonde woman. Neither is Gracie." Said spoon was gestured at my inky hair in proof. "Perhaps if this person continues to kill, the Nazi's will leave the Pacific States. You should give this madman a medal."

Rumor had it the Widow Kido had been different in Japan, the very epitome of gentle womanhood. Upon her husband's death she suffered what my father referred to as 'significant emotional event.' Hence her middle son sending her to California. He claimed that the sun would aid in her recovery. I found it wildly entertaining he sent all of her belongings too.

Yet another poke came, "Gracie, light me another one from the front burner of the stove. I'm almost done with my cigarette. That back burner does not have a very strong flame. We must find another repairman to fix it. One that is not weak this time and unable to accept helpful suggestions."

Even though my back was to her son I swore I could feel his frustration. "Do not say that outside of this house. Don't even invite that sort of trouble. This person is very dangerous and I do not want any strangers under my roof until he is caught. Besides there is nothing wrong with the stove. It is not meant to be a cigarette lighter."

Glad to have an excuse to be out of the kitchen, I dropped the carrot then wiped my hands on my apron. It took all of my restraint to not run from the room. I had absolutely no intention of looking for her cigarette case. So it was the sitting room I ventured.

Kido's tight voice followed me out. "Do not move from that chair. I need to speak with your nurse."

Idle hands and all, I spotted the silver case and tucked it into the cushions of a beige couch. Unlike my former apartment, the house was a fusion of Japan with a touch of California. Smooth wooden floors and sliding panels instead of the doors I was used to. Art from Japan was on the walls and in the sitting room were two couches with a table. It was understated while warmly comfortable.

Kido stepped into the room and slid the panel shut for a small degree of privacy. It was one of the few rooms that did not have windows. That made it one of my favorite rooms.

"What did I tell you last night? This is serious."

I dropped down on the couch and spared him a look, "I took her to the fish market down by the pier. We were in my father's area so his men were around. We were in no danger. Daddy had them pick us up then drop us back here."

A deep breath was exhaled in displeasure.

Beside me the cushion sank beneath Kido's weight. In his usual immaculately pressed black suit he looked every bit the Chief Inspector. I could not help myself. Reaching over, I picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his pants just for the excuse to touch him. His warm hand came down and trapped mine against his knee.

He could not stand my beloved father and the feeling was mutual. At times I was glad that Daddy did not know. He certainly would have despised Kido even more.

"What's wrong? Those dark circles are back. Is it my mother?"

Oh his mother.

Oddly enough, she was not the most stressful person in my life. Shaking my head I sagged against him before I remembered we were not alone in the home. A strong arm wrapped around my back to prevent me from sitting up. When he pressed his lips to my temple I found myself softening against him.

"No. It's not your mother. I just did not sleep well. The neighbors next door were fighting again." I elected not to tell him I was thinking of spending a few nights over at my father's home. Being sequestered at the other end of the house was lonesome. If I could not spend those nightly hours with him, why not just spend them in my family home?

"You're lying."

He of all people would know. After four years together he could read me like one of my banned books. Those dark eyes of his searched mine for an answer. So I went for a partial truth. "I've just felt…out of sorts lately." My thumb stroked the crisp fabric of his pants.

"Things have been difficult these past few weeks."

Hesitantly I nodded in confirmation. He always did seem to know what I needed, what I did not and possessed the wisdom to know the difference. Softly he traced his thumb over my lips in a future promise, pressed his lips to my forehead and my eyebrows, my cheek and nose.

"We will spend tonight together. I promise. Relax…get some rest today."


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that trouble was alive and well after Kido left. As I had brought lunch in to his mother whom was not in the dining room, nor was she in the kitchen on her chair. I found her with her cane and in her most expensive kimono ready to go. Grey hair piled high and her travel bag at her feet. Words could not begin to express the unease that filled me.

That was until she told where we were going and then I felt worse.

"I've changed my mind. We will go have lunch with your father. He will know about this madman. He knows everything that happens in this city."

Stunned, I stood in the hallway, tray in hand while I tried to think of a way to dissuade her. It was not going well.

"Let's go. You can drive the car."

Ah, there it was, something for me to grasp. "I'm not allowed to drive the car and you fired the driver. Remember?"

The Widow Kido would have none of it. She gripped her cane then narrowed her eyes at me. "Call your father then. Have him send a car to come get us. Surely Taishi Okamura can spare one car for a little while."

That gnawing deep in the pit of my stomach was back. Indeed she was correct. Daddy would send a car, plane or ship for me.

"Your son would not approve and I do not want to get in trouble."

Finally! A legitimate reason.

Those eyes of hers bore right into me, "You would not get in trouble for doing what I say. But…my son does prove to be trouble. Call a taxi instead. It's been months since I've ridden in one. It will be fun." She then shooed me with her free hand. After which she turned the lock on the front door, pulled it open and we were greeted to the sight that had been detailed in all the papers over the past few weeks.

A dead woman with a piece of paper pinned to her blouse.

Both the widow and I paused while we took in the scene. After which she shut the door and proceeded to lock it. "Perhaps you should call my son. I'll take my lunch in the TV room."

After two calls that went unanswered the operator patched me through to Sergeant Yoshida's desk. I'd met the sergeant on previous occasions. He seemed polite and devoted to Kido. On the second ring he answered in an authoritative sort of way, "Sergeant Yoshida."

It was safe to say that I was a tad upset.

Finding a dead person on the stoop was upsetting enough. Keeping the widow away from it and the note was another issue entirely.

"Is the Chief Inspector in his office," I all but shrieked while I watched the hallway like a hawk. Twice the Widow Kido had tricked me into thinking she would eat while watching her show. The next thing I knew she was poking at the poor woman in an attempt to yank off the note secured to the fabric of her shirt with a pin.

A pause followed and I remembered myself. "This is the Kido Household. There is a dead woman on our front stoop with a note pinned to her chest. The Chief Inspector's mother is very upset. Someone needs to come and take care of this."

Another pause followed and when Yoshida responded it was with trepidation, "Are you sure?"

Unfortunately I got a flash of silk from the corner of my eye.

The widow was on the move towards the front door again.

"Just send someone. Please. She's very upset." I then hung up and after internally admonishing myself quite firmly I called whom I should have called first. Unsure if Yoshida would come himself or send someone, I did not want to be around if the Kempeitai recognized me or my surname.

While the phone rang on the other end I shouted at the widow, "Leave that woman alone!"

For the first time in years I used my father's name. I'd done my very best to be good so as not to draw attention to myself and in return Kido. However it was a particularly trying afternoon and if I did not through the Okamura name around there was no telling how long we'd have to wait for a taxi.

Once I had placed the call I managed to grab my bag before shooing the Widow Kido out through the side entrance in the kitchen. It took a few moments to get her outside. Had I not been so harried I would have noticed she was far too cooperative.

She did not even protest at getting in a taxi that smelled strongly of mustard. That should have been a clue.

I quickly raced around the vehicle, waved to the nosey neighbor across the street then hopped in the back with two bags on my arm as well as a cane. Once I was safely inside I issued instructions to the drive who grunted incoherently at me, pressed a button on his timer then drove off. He was a large man that I suspected was the source of the smell. It was very possible he took up most the front seat.

My charge was silent which was never a good sign.

When she finally spoke it was in Japanese. Probably to afford us a degree of privacy on the off chance that he did not speak the language. " _What does this say?_ "

Since her vision was no longer perfect I commonly read things throughout the day. Reaching over I held out my hand. A folded piece of paper was placed in my open palm. A gasp came from my throat at the sight of it. Mrs. Kido shushed me, her eyes fixed on the back of the bald man with no neck.

It was the note from the dead woman's chest. A sewing pin was still in the paper.

The words were in English and were haunting. A heavy hand had written them as the paper was deeply indented from a pen. Upon closer inspection the paper seemed to be spotted with oil in spots as those spots were translucent.

Just holding the paper made me feel dirty.

Reading it was no better.

 _ **My path is righteous. The evil will be expunged. I will leave their bodies exposed until the unjust have left.**_

Perplexed, I read the words several times before telling the widow, " _Not here. In private I'll tell you_." Promptly that note was folded up and shoved into the bottom of my bag. Those words seemed trapped where they bounced around my head. Kido's mother tugged at my elbow, " _Were they a threat?_ "

I had to think about her question.

Our driver honked his horn at a slow moving motorist. Hopefully his attention would remain on traffic.

" _In a way…I'll tell you when we get there_."

" _Do you smell that? It smells like mustard. Roll down a window…if I arrive at your father's smelling of mustard he may suspect me of being a Nazi collaborator._ "


	3. Chapter 3

Finding my father all depended on the hour and day of the week.

On that particular day I was almost certain I knew where he would most likely be for lunch. At one of his favorite noodle places that his criminal organization owned. It was a small little building a few blocks away from the Fisherman's Wharf, so the smell of salt water and fish was particularly strong.

Quickly I paid the taxi driver then helped the widow out. Both bags hung heavily on my arm while I put her cane in her hand then helped her into the small restaurant with divine smells drifting out.

It was small and crowded but immaculately clean.

At the door three heavily tattooed men loitered. When they set eyes upon me their cigarettes were tossed down. When Kido's mother and I approached the door the three men that obviously worked for my father all bowed slightly to me. Not anywhere as deeply as they bowed to my father, but I found the gesture touching. Two of the men led us to a more private part of the restaurant in the back where a painted screen offered some privacy.

Daddy sat at a table thoroughly enjoying his lunch. When we approached a large grin broke out over his face. Quickly he stood and motioned for us to come have a seat.

It took a moment to maneuver the Widow Kido over to the table. She bowed in greeting to Daddy, as did I though not as formally. Once I had seated her into a chair, placed our bags down on a chair and propped her cane against the table I turned and was greeted with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Gracie what a pleasant surprise! And who is this lovely woman?"

All stress that sat on my shoulders from the taxi ride seemed to vanish. Daddy pulled a chair out close to him for me while simultaneously gesturing at someone behind me. I motioned to the widow who took everything in like a parched man. "This is Chief Inspector Kido's mother. We're out for the afternoon and I thought it would be nice to visit."

I highly doubted my introduction was a surprise.

Once I was seated Daddy took a seat and smiled charismatically to the widow. Even with his age and greying hair, his face was still boyish. Taishi Okamura may have had the personality to run a criminal empire and possessed the ruthless brutality to hang onto it for most his life, but to me he would always be my father.

"What an honor to meet the mother of our noble chief inspector. My daughter speaks very highly of you."

My daughterly duties seemed to click on. I poured Daddy some more tea from a pot into his mug then poured some for the widow with the scoop of sugar she preferred, then my own. Daddy made polite talk about the foggy weather then inquired how the widow found my nurse skills. After which two bowls were brought from the kitchen of savory smelling noodles with green onions, chicken and mushrooms. My stomach made noises of protest when I helped the widow situate her lunch.

I nearly spilled her soup when she asked Daddy, "Do you know who the madman is killing the Nazi women?"

She ignored the look I sent her way.

Daddy on the other hand seemed genuinely amused.

On our way in I had whispered to her the writings on the paper.

Only when I sat back down into my well-worn wooden chair did my father answer her bold question. He did so with genuine enthusiasm. Leave it to my father to be following the killing spree with avid interest. "Unfortunately I am unaware of the man's identity. It is bewildering. He seems to be most interested in a particular type of person. You know who it reminds me of…Kenji and I were just discussing this actually…is that British madman. From when they had their last queen. He killed five or six women…James or was it John, perhaps Jack? Who can remember. But he stabbed women at night and left their bodies out for people to see."

"Jack," I nodded in agreement.

Daddy continued with a flourish of his hand while the widow ate her noodles. "He was quite the terror and never captured, I might add. If I were a betting man I would say that this is the same sort of man."

Sticks in hand, they hovered over my bowl. Kido's mother ate hungrily which allowed me to inquire, "Exactly what kind of man?" Since said man had left a body on the stoop. Perhaps it had been nothing but coincidence. But why the note? That note had no name on it so I had hoped it was just chance where he left his victim. However, it was on the door of the Kempeitai's Chief Inspectors home.

I had been hopeful, not naive.

Daddy looked at me curiously. "There is no need to worry, Button. You're perfectly safe." He had never believed in keeping secret the ways of the world. He continued on with a glance at the Widow to be sure she was still listening. She was indeed, her eyes set on him, her mouth nearly glued to the edge of her bowl. "You see…this type of man is rare. Men kill for many reasons. The most dangerous men kill for a very small number of reasons. This man who is going out and taking these honey haired women is the most…rare. He kills because a part of him compels him to do so and that part of him compels behavior outside what you and I would consider normal."

Outside what Daddy and I considered normal was in no way, shape or form good.

He then nodded thoughtfully as I picked a mushroom from my bowl. "Our Chief Inspector will have a difficult time capturing him if he considers this fiend to be just another common criminal, or enemy of the Empire."

The Widow Kido narrowed her eyes, "Why is that?"

Daddy did not need to say anything.

I answered for him. "Because this man is a hunter like your son."

"Exactly," he applauded, "Button you need to eat. You're far too slim. How will we find you a husband if you look unable to carry a baby." Wouldn't you know that led to a thirty minute discussion between my father and the widow on how they suffered without grandchildren.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime near three we decided that it was safe to return home. Plus the widow was getting irritable. Whenever she began to say inappropriate things in public it was a sign that she needed to be taken home. Now I would not say the things she shouted were not amusing, nor were they for the most part untrue. They were just not things fit to be said out loud.

"Well it was an ugly baby. If I were that mother I'd have something done about those ears. He will be a hideous child." The Widow declared beside me as I paid the taxi driver. He was a young man of Philippine descent who had been laughing for the duration of our ride. Apparently he found the Widow Kido entertaining.

"It was a little girl! And what have I told you? That is the type of thing we think and keep to ourselves, we do not say it out loud."

Kido's mother just sighed loudly and looked upwards.

There would be no reasoning with her in her current temperament. The best I could do would be to get her indoors so she was not around people. If I was lucky perhaps in bed to rest. At the very least I could tuck her into the couch so she could watch television while I started dinner. As per her usual routine. Had she not been so difficult, I would have noticed the two vehicles up the street. Unfortunately I was more worried about her saying something offensive to the young driver. Quickly as I could I paid him and probably far too much in my haste. Bags stuffed under my arm I hurried around the car to help her out.

Fortunately the Widow Kido had just begun to ask what part of the empire he was from when I all but pulled her out.

That question always ended the same way.

It was not pleasant for anyone involved.

Unsurprisingly the elderly woman under my care complained nearly the entire way up the walk into her son's house. I was pleased to see that the dead woman was gone. The same could not be said for the widow. It took a considerable amount of effort to corral her into the side entrance in the kitchen. By the time I'd managed to get her in I remembered that I forgot to get the mail. An internal debate began on whether I could leave her alone for a few minutes to go grab it. It was around that time when a bloodcurdling scream came from the kitchen.

It seemed the mail could wait.

Heavy bags on my arm I ran inside to see what had given Kido's mother such a scare. At the sight of it I completely understood her reaction. There were two Nazis in the hallway clear on the other side of my kitchen. Absolute terror filled me. Not that I was scared of Nazis. I was not overly fond of them. Nazis, however, were on a lengthy list of things she despised. The bags on my arm fell to the floor, paper ripping open so I had to hop over them to get to the Widow before she said something that could not be taken back.

Why they were there was not the question.

One man was older while the other was obviously his aide. Their uniforms were not as familiar to me as the Kempeitai's, yet I knew enough to know that they were SS. My use of Japanese put frowns on their faces. I'd hoped that it would give me a degree of privacy and it seemed my plan worked. Since I strongly suspected there were others in the house, I loudly soothed her in a way any caretaker would. Whispering into her ear that she needed to pretend she spoke no German or English. As well as that she needed to pretend to be ill so she could go hide the Madman's note in her room. She'd lived through the war. The Widow Kido could hide things better than a spy. If I gave her such a task she'd complete it. Sure enough she looked back at the young Nazi men, held hands to her face and began to shriek incoherently about being robbed.

Those two men looked at me.

I translated as I patted the top of her grey head, "She thinks you are here to rob her son's home."

Horror at the thought, or Kido's mother, etched upon their faces. To make our entire situation so much worse Kido came into the doorway with that exact look on his face. Their hats were under their arms which led me to believe they had been on their way out. Kido's expression just confirmed it. "Sturmbannfurer Kruger, I'm sure I can make arrangements for you to speak with my housekeeper at Kempeitai Offices."

Sturmbannfurer? That just sounded terrible.

No, my day would simply not allow that to happen.

Whatever his name was, Kruger, looked at the Chief Inspectors mother with something very near pity. But when he looked at me it was with something else. Surprise flickered in his gaze and for a moment I thought he'd agree to Kido's request. Sadly that dream died. When he turned to look at Kido I could see the distinctive SS on his uniform. Dread hit me hard down low.

"I'm sure your housekeeper can spare a few minutes of her time, Takeshi." At the informal use of Kido's name I was horrified. A glance at the two men confirmed the obvious. In no way were they friends. I had not seen Kido so tense in months, possibly years. The SS Officer then turned and walked back into the house with his aide right behind him. My lover looked about ready to shoot both men then burn down the house. Discreetly he made a profane gesture then motioned for me to follow.

In Japanese I replied, " _I'll help your mother to her room then get bring in some tea_."

" _I don't like that man. Put rat poison in his tea_ ," The Widow Kido instructed.


	5. Chapter 5

My father had instilled into me from a very young age that the Nazis were not to be trusted. Not only because he was a criminal, or because I had his surname but because he simply found them untrustworthy. In my father's world trust was everything. Simply put, he found the things that they did horrific. Mind you, my father was a man well acquainted with violence and the horrors of war. So while I did not douse their tea with rat poison, I could not say I was horrified by the Widow's suggestion.

Without much thought I went about gathering things from the kitchen. A small bowl of sugar, slices of a lemon, I poured milk into a small container and then carried the tray out of the kitchen into the more formal sitting room for company entertaining purposes.

I won't lie, it was a room we rarely used.

It was a room meant for company that were not from the empire. Nazi guests you could say. The two Nazis sat on a couch near a set of chairs where Kido sat, a coffee table sat in the room's center. A few watercolor paintings decorated the walls and a cabinet was against one wall by a small bar. Across the room was a book case full of books that I'd long since read. It was a simple room but very tasteful, unlike the neighbor lady's home which paid homage to the old country, a time of wealth and opulence in Europe.

When I entered both Nazis rose while Kido did not.

Kido motioned ever so slightly to the empty seat beside him. "Please, come, meet Sturmbannfurer Kruger and his aide." In the back of the room I noticed Sergeant Yoshida hovering by the bar. He looked quite unhappy too. "Sturmbannfurer Kruger, this is my mother's nurse."

Mister Kruger was a big imposing attractive man. His golden hair was thick and painstakingly brushed to the side. Big bright blue eyes sparkled. He filled out his uniform in all the right places and yet, he did not have that edge to him I'd come to love from Kido. In a way he was too perfect. No one was that flawless. It made me wonder what was wrong with him.

When he held out his hand for me to shake I just stared at it. Granted I did give him a slight respectful bow in greeting.

Afterwards I walked over to the coffee table where I set down the tray. Wordlessly I set out cups for the two Nazis and poured black tea from a porcelain pot. I did not want them to feel welcome. But I wouldn't outwardly hostile.

Once I prepared Kido's tea how he liked it, I took a seat on the other chair and waited in silence.

Obviously Kruger was not a tea man. He added several cubes of sugar immediately. His aide was so nervous by the sight of Kido he spilled his tea all over the table, floor and carpet beneath the table. Had I not been the one who would have to clean it up I would have found it entertaining. Thank goodness I had the sense to buy a rug in such dark colors.

Kruger scowled then said something in German which had the aide digging a notebook and pencil from his uniform. Not that Kruger seemed to mind. Those winning eyes of his locked onto me, "I'm sorry. I did not catch your name for my report. High Command has sent me to lead the investigation."

If that was his attempt to wow me it had failed.

I was far too busy being suspicious of him to care what High Command asked him to do. My biggest concern was whether I should use my fake identity or my real one. Clearly Kido had not given him my name for that very reason. If I went with the truth, then the Nazis would know about my father not being Arian and his criminal empire. However if I went with my false papers, I did not have that crime connection to protect me. It was a fact the Nazis took a dim view to crime. They'd dedicated considerable effort to stamping out the Russian Bratva in their other territories. However they were not in their Reich.

"Grace Okamura," I answered firmly.

Kruger's young aide snapped his head up so quickly the hat resting on his knee fell to the floor. Kruger's golden eyebrows rose considerably. Inwardly I was glad. It seems they had heard of my father.

Politely as he could manage Kruger glanced at a stoic Kido, then to myself, "That is…a Japanese surname. If I am not mistaken?"

"It is," I answered, adding nothing more.

If Kruger had hoped to draw out his questioning the Chief Inspector would have none of it. Abruptly he spoke from mere feet away but so distantly it was shocking. "Sturmbannfurer Kruger would like the letter that you mentioned in your phone call to the Kempeitai Station earlier today. It was not with the victim." Just the sound of Kido's cold tone set me on edge. He very likely could have eaten glass if he desired.

The ranking SS Officer didn't seem to notice.

"You are not Asian," he told me, obviously very observant. "I've had an impossible time finding household staff like ourselves here. What brings you to work in this capacity? You're a very lovely woman. Surely your father could have found you something more suitable with his connections."

Not liking where that was going I looked over to Kido. He was just going to have to go as soon as possible. A plea in my expression, "I do not have the paper. As soon as I saw the women, I locked the door and called for help. The Widow was very upset so I called for a taxi. We spent the afternoon out and as you can see, just returned home."

I was lying and Kido could tell. I could have told him we rode horses on the beach and he would not have protested. His hostile gaze landed on our unwelcome guests. Kruger's poor aide wrote furiously.

Something I said must have reminded him why he was there, those eyes locked on me. I felt uncomfortable. I felt exposed. It felt violated in a place I should have felt safe.

It infuriated me.

"You found the poor woman by the front door? Why did you call the Kempeitai? Why did you not call the Nazi Party Offices? It has been all over the radio, the television and papers."

Sure enough, I had seen the coverage of the Madman in the papers and the number to call with information. I'd heard the ads requesting information on the radio. Even on the television during the day and at night on the Nazi Party station. After the very first death the Nazi Party had stepped in to find the Madman. I could remember that night vividly. Kido had been in a foul mood. However with every death that led to more questions and unrest, it seemed like he was grateful. Perhaps even pleased with the friction every killing caused internally for the Nazis.

Why would I have called the Nazi Party Building? I shrugged, "I did not want to be harmed if the Madman was still around. He could have killed me. I want to live. This fiend has not been caught. Why would I have contacted anyone other than the Chief Inspector?"

Something flickered across Kruger's face.

Irritation? Frustration?

Kido too shifted in his seat. So I looked to him, "Fear not. When we left we went straight to my father. I knew he would keep us safe while we waited for the Kempeitai to chase off the monster."

His inky eyebrows rose in response. It seemed I had rendered him speechless to the casual observer. I on the other hand could see the heated look that was just for me.

"I see…" Kruger responded. "…did you notice anything peculiar this morning? Have you received any unusual phone calls? Solicitors perhaps?"

A tart response was on the tip of my tongue that I held back. A far better answer to his question came to mind instead. "This is the Chief Inspector's house. We do not receive unusual phone calls, solicitors or peculiar happenings. Within the empire there is a precedent for acceptable behavior and none of those things would qualify. It must be very chaotic in Reich."


	6. Chapter 6

The very second the two Nazis left the formal room I dropped my face into my hands and found myself breathing heavily, almost to the point of soft gasps. I completely forgot about Sergeant Yoshida. Up until his voice softly filled the room sending me nearly off the chair. "Where is the letter?"

By then sounds of the Nazis leaving out the front door echoed when that door shut more forcefully than usual.

"Kido's mother has it. I told her to hide it in her room. I had it with me the entire afternoon. No one else has seen it."

Relief seemed to flush over his face.

Without a word he hurried from the room to go get that letter. I would have offered to go. But he seemed pretty set on the task of retrieval. I wouldn't have thought a note pinned to the body of a dead woman would have been so exciting, but I'd been known to be wrong from time to time. As soon as his back hurried from the room I remembered some complaining from Kido about the Nazis. Their investigation had been secret. Not a single things had been shared with the Kempeitai. With that thought in mind I began to understand Yoshida's eager curiosity.

Possessing far less eagerness I glared at the spilled tea.

A litany of profanities escaped from my lips as I stood and walked around the coffee table. All of the tea had spilled and some had even splashed up on the couch.

Wasn't that just my luck?

When I picked up the mug I noticed the aide had managed to crack it. An eye roll escaped me. Irritably I began to put everything back on the tray. Why it so infuriated me I wasn't sure. But I was mad enough to spit.

Kido caught my eye when he came in the room. Far too angry to look up I snapped, "Sergeant Yoshida went to get the letter from your mother." When I stood to go get towels from the linen closet and bumped into Kido. Believe me, I was surprised too. I'd assumed he'd run off to see what message the Madman had left behind.

"You were quite unpleasant to that man." Was what he told me in that disgusted sort of way he spoke. "You were spiteful, unbearable…icy. I thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it."

Deep down I was touched. I had been intentionally hostile towards the SS Officer.

Kido stepped even closer, taking me by surprise

My breath hitched deep within and I found myself short of breath, as if I'd run across the Golden Gate Bridge. His face may have been severe but those eyes were smoldering. Calloused fingers gripped my chin and just when I thought he would whisper in my ear, or perhaps make promises for that night. Promises that could be kept when we were behind closed doors, in private away from witnesses, in the daylight where we could be discovered.

Hungrily he kissed me. As if he could make me forget about the horrible man, the madman and my day. He kissed me like he did when we were alone. Although there was something different in his touch. A need to possess. His free hand wound around my back to pull me closer.

I knew better. Our neighbors were already suspicious. One well-placed accusation could ruin both our lives. Witnesses were in residence. And yet, I could not stop myself. Valiantly I tried. His name escaped from my lips once or twice. Although it was far less an attempt to halt his embrace, it more encouraged the act. My desperate fingers dug into the layers of his suit in an attempt to bring myself nearer.

When he stopped it was not abruptly. Slowly verging on leisurely Kido moved his mouth from my lips to each cheek, on the bridge of my nose then between my eyebrows.

"Sergeant Yoshida and I need to return to my office. We will return for a late dinner." Both of his hands cupped my face in his so he could look down at me. "Do not answer the door. I do not care who it is. Is that understood?"

Nodding, I suspected it was not to keep out the Madman, but Mister Kruger.


	7. Chapter 7

I was a horrible, terrible, cruel human being and deserved to be punished severely for what I had done. Still, I could not help but be somewhat pleased with myself. For several hours I had the entire house to myself to finish all of the mending, prepare a late dinner and put on the television while I quilted in peace and silence. Well, somewhat, the neighbors were fighting again. Plus there was a new report on the Madman on the Nazi Party Station.

When I heard the kitchen door open and close, followed by the sound of men speaking in Japanese, I paused only for a moment before turning my attention back to my work. It was for me. One of the very few things I'd quilted for myself. A blue so dark it could have been black quilted with white thread.

It was not long before Kido appeared in the doorway. Face a mask of confusion, "Has my mother gone to bed?"

Pausing only when I had pulled the needle up through layers of batting and fabric. Yet I didn't look up. Instead I picked at some thread lint. "At your brother's house. She wanted to spy on the Nazi's."

"What?"

I did glance up at Sergeant Yoshida's surprised voice.

Both men stood in the doorway genuinely surprised. Prompting me to elaborate with a wave of my hand, "Hidetoshi lives beside that odd Nazi Cathedral. Daddy sent over a pair of binoculars and some crab. So I dropped her off and will pick her up in the morning. It should keep her busy…" was that a knot? "…especially with that new sunroom Hidetoshi added on."

No, thank goodness it wasn't a knot.

Upon looking back up a mix of bewilderment and approval were etched on his face. Yoshida was extremely concerned, "Did you send the crab over?"

"No. It's on the stove," a small smile curled over my lips. Before I could get up to feed him, the sergeant was off. His feelings about seafood were quite strong. Kido watched him go and then he looked back my way, "You didn't walk to my brother's house?"

No I did not.

Very carefully I folded the quilt and slid the needle into a safe spot. Once I set the folded bedding up onto the back of the couch I told him the unfortunate truth. "One of Daddy's associates drove me to drop your mother off then brought me back here." As expected he did not handle the news well.

Those eyes of his narrowed.

"There is a madman out there that knows where we live," I reminded him which also did not help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has your father heard anything about the madman? Did he say anything when you saw him today," Sergeant Yoshida asked me without any hesitation after his second bowl of stew. His tone was questioning. Much like in the way a dear friend or family member would address one. There was no thinly veiled disgust I normally encountered upon moving into the inspectors house as was the case with the neighbors.

The inspector did not protest.

He did however glance up from the tea he had almost finished. Though he had not eaten dinner he was on his third cup of tea.

I suspected he was not in the mood to eat. It was far from unusual.

Shrugging I debated on if I wanted more tea myself. In my normal spot, I found myself glancing at Yoshida where the widow normally sat at the low table. One of the items the widow had brought with her from Japan from the family home.

"I asked that myself. Daddy does not know but he is actively seeking the fiend. It would thrill him to no end if he were to catch this person. To have caught a man the Reich has been unable to capture." Smiles grew on both men's faces at my remark. "Daddy has even sent out his most loyal men for this purpose. Raiden, Shin and Lucky are combing the streets."

At mention of my father's three most notorious and loyal followers both men seemed interested.

Kido however picked up on a tell in my voice. "What else?"

I hesitated as I had no answers only speculation.

So I shrugged and looked down into the depths of my porcelain glass. "Daddy has a theory."

Shall we say I had both their full and complete attention.

"Well…this afternoon he told me there was a similar event that happened in England a while ago. A madman ran around killing women in a most deplorable fashion. He hunted them like animals. I cannot remember the man's name…John perhaps? Obviously he is long since dead. But our madman may have the same illness or defect that the psychopath from England possessed."

Yoshida was fascinated. Kido was not at all surprised.

"This man then sought out women like the madman here? What type of an illness?"

"Jack. Jack the Ripper was his name, sergeant. He was indeed a madman suffering from bloodlust." A look of confusion was sent the Inspectors way causing him to elaborate. "Or rabid like an animal. These men cannot be reasoned with nor will they stop until put down."

When it was put like that it sounded less like a distant event from history and more like something that could happen next door.

"Was this man in England captured?"

Kido shook his head then looked around for the teapot which was nearest to me. "No. He simply vanished. Now he is nothing more than a mystery belonging to the past." When I finished pouring him tea the inspector gave me a warm look that could not be mistaken for anything short of intimacy. If his mentee noticed nothing was said, not even a look of surprise.

A mental note was made to ask about our secret.

When Yoshida spoke up it took me by compete surprise, Kido too. "If we're going to catch this man we can't look at him as a madman. It is why the Nazi's have failed. This killer is a deranged hunter with purpose."

Wasn't that just great?

Judging from the mood that overcame the dining room I came to realize, I would need to have a hot bath with a glass or two of sake to smooth out that jagged edge. My smuggled champagne from France would not do the job.


	8. Chapter 8

Two small glasses of sake was my limit.

Two glasses would give me a nice warm feeling without making my head too fuzzy, or my body too unmanageable. I'd wake up without a headache or being sick. After two I put the bottle on the floor, put my feet up on the side of the tub, rested my head on a rolled up towel. Once my eyes were shut I had every intention of visiting a tropical island in my head.

The water was about as hot as I could get it. Well, without having to walk a block over to the bathhouse.

It was perfect. My bathroom had become so languidly humid Kido's glasses steamed up when he came in. A little noise came from him in annoyance but nothing was said. He merely pulled them off and set them down on the sink in the small space. Prior to the war, the house had been owned by a wealthy family who had many servants. I had the largest bedroom with one of the two bathrooms. Which, I might add, was conveniently across the hallway.

Once he took a seat on the toilet he picked up the sake bottle.

After nearly a decade together no words were needed. I handed over the glass which was promptly filled about halfway.

Gone was his jacket and tie, belt too. After he drank the sake both the glass and bottle were placed in the sink. Only then did he slip a hand in the bathwater.

"Are you coming in?"

A quiet followed my question that made me move my head.

"I want to go to bed," he told me.

Which was horrific news considering how perfect I managed to make conditions in the bathroom. Stretching out beneath the searing water I voiced a complaint, "Your room is so far away. Why not spend time in here with me for a bit? The water is perfect." His room was on the other side of the house. At that point in time it seemed too far away.

A small splashing noise came as he drew his hand through the water. "In your room"

My brows met in confusion.

Why my room? Why was it always my room? My bed was smaller. Honestly the room was smaller and if I were being completely truthful, its only redeeming quality was it overlooked the beautiful garden in the back yard.

"It is the one room in this house that feels like you." He confessed, then added with absolutely no shame, "I enjoy the sounds that your bed makes."

Suddenly I laughed.

I blushed too at the thought of my squeaky metal bed frame.

In absolute and total seriousness he spoke while I did my best to calm my mirth, awarding him with my total and complete attention. Only when I looked into the depths of those cool intelligent eyes did he impress upon me the seriousness of his thoughts. "I have a task for you tomorrow."

My eyebrows rose in question as I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Switch my bedroom with my mother's. How you convince her, I do not care. Tell her whatever you want."

Up the hallway was the only guestroom in the house. A mere two doors up yet it was three times the size of my room. Before the widow arrived from Japan it had been an office.

At first I was unsure if he was serious. His expression gave me no question and I found myself shifting into a sitting position. Kido radiated a sincerity that had not been directed my way of recently. I found myself not centered.

Softly I spoke without thinking properly, "Takeshi…"

His hand touched my knee firmly. Deep down I suspected he held it so tight not just to keep himself from wandering up my leg, but to further impress upon me his sincerity. "Currently I am unable to marry you. We cannot live openly as we wish. It is, however, within my power to never allow you to question my devotion to you. Until we are able to return to Japan, I intend to do everything within my power to further build our life together."

Before Kido there had never been any real desire to get married. It was not something I wanted or needed. Being a Okamura meant I could be free. For all the doors it closed a few others opened for me. When I met the Chief Inspector, Inspector at the time, I did not have a care in the world. I knew where my place was and was content. Life was good. If such a thing could be said in the world I lived.

I was the crime lords daughter.

No one bothered me. I could work without the pressures most people faced. For me there were no contraband items and my father frequently found ways around that travel ban.

Although not everything was perfect. There were looks, whispers and an absence of true friends. No one wanted to involve themselves with the daughter of Taishi Okamura.

At any moment my day could be ruined by the Kempeitai, or whomever wanted to challenge my father for power. One could say with the freedom I was granted instability was the thorn in my side. Marriage as a result never appealed to me.

Of course that was nearly a decade ago and things had changed. I found myself being denied something and that was not a familiar feeling.

I didn't like it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Something woke me up, pushing me just to the edge of awareness but not quite. It was a hint of consciousness tinged with the blissful dark edges of sleep. Distantly a soft humming of my fan became evident in my quiet room.

I decided that it must have been squeaking again. Just as I closed my eyes and pushed against my two pillows I felt what woke me.

Fingers rubbed along a shockingly tender spot on my shoulder.

Surprisingly tender I might add.

Last I remembered it hadn't felt that way. Had I in some way managed to do bodily harm to myself over the night? I didn't recall a nightmare. Still that ache grew till it was not quite painful. It was that sensation which pushed me into awareness.

When my hand reached back to rub the tender spot it encountered another.

A metal on metal sound fully woke me when I came to remember. Something very primal warmed from where it had nestled deep in my chest. When I glanced over my shoulder in the dim room I was greeted appropriately. A soft kiss was pressed against my throat. "Normally I would not wake you after keeping you up so late. But…I need the key."

Ah, yes, the key.

In the almost dark room I slid to the edge of my bed where I turned on a small lamp. After I rooted around the top draw of my nightstand till I produced a small little handcuff key. Said key hung from a loop of red yarn.

Another kiss was pressed against my throat when he took the key.

A soft light illuminated the early morning and when I glanced over to see sheets knotted around my legs, as well as a messy haired Takeshi who needed a shave, I sought out what had caused my discomfort. From the very corner of my eye a red mark drew my attention.

"Did you bite me?"

Indeed proof was clearly visible in my flesh. A perfect set of teeth that was well on its way to bruising. Delicately I touched it, finding it to be profoundly touching. I could not begin to explain that odd feeling.

A couple metal clicks were followed by one last kiss pressed to the love bite.

Both of his hands, free from restraint, found their way around my waist to pull me back. Goosebumps broke out all over me when my skin became pressed to his warm flesh. I found it incredibly delightful. Teeth began to nibble at my shoulder and my breath was gone.

"Indeed," he confessed. "Consider it retaliation for what those nails of yours did to my back, little fox." Unable to contain myself I fidgeted against him. As a result, teeth scraped my ear. Sadly his arms were gone after that and replaced by the sounds of his feet on the floor. "Stay in bed. Sleep for me too. I'll send Sergeant Yoshida to the house today, don't venture too far until he gets here."


	9. Chapter 9

I'd managed to move all of the widows things into the master bedroom and most everything of Kido's into the guest room, when the sound of incessant pounding on the front door echoed through the house. It was a horrendous noise that sent me tripping over a basket clothing. A considerable amount of effort went into not killing myself on the way to the front door. Finally getting there to peek through the peephole felt like I had finished a marathon.

A beautiful young Japanese woman stood pounding mercilessly on the door.

That was one mystery solved.

Only when I began to unlock the door did the racket cease. Once opened I was greeted to the Widow's daughter-in-law. I was welcomed to the sight of the woman who was supposed to marry Kido. Fortunately for everyone she fell in love with Hidetoshi. For some reason Umeko was terrified of the inspector.

I couldn't see it. According to some he could be intimidating.

Umeko's eyes were desperate. " _You're home! Here, I have returned her to you early. She's homesick_."

My eyebrows rose at the sight of the Widow. Whom I might add did not look homesick. Perhaps a little irritated.

Granted, the Widow did appear tired. I'm sure the young woman's frustration was not helped by her mother-in-law's temperament. The Widow just grimaced as if she had smelled something most foul.

A suitcase was at the Widow's feet.

Had she left with one last night?

At one point in time Umeko despised me. Not that I could blame her, she was no fool. I had been romantically involved with her fiancé. If I remembered correctly, the courtship had been brief before she began hiding from the inspector and his mother, then she met his brother. The rest as they say was history.

Now we were not friends. However she saw value in me. As long as I was around, the Widow would not move in with her and Hidetoshi.

At that Umeko quickly bowed farewell to the Widow before practically sprinting down the front walk. To which the Widow Kido frowned. She'd been dressed in a lovely new kimono that had stunning embroidered butterflies on it. It must have been a gift since I'd never laundered it before. Her silver hair had been pulled up but at an odd angle. Softly I inquired, " _Were you homesick?_ "

" _She told me she had made me tea that was like tea at home. It did not taste like home. Not at all. It was a tea of lies. I refused to drink. I told her that you make tea how I like it and she should learn from you. It cannot be that difficult. You are not Japanese and you can make tea for me_."

Oh joy, she was in a mood.

Those penetrating eyes of hers narrowed as Umeko's car started up in the driveway. " _Why are my sons belongings out here?_ "

Sighing loudly to sell the excuse I held my hand out to help her into the house. " _Last night the neighbors fought. The Chief Inspector was kept awake. So he instructed me before he left to switch your rooms. He claims you cannot hear them fight_."

A grunt came in response but that was it.

Considering how heavily she leaned on me, how slowly she walked with absolute intention, I suspected she was sore and stiff and very likely having a bad health day. Therefore I took her into the sunroom that overlooked the garden. A favorite place of hers to sit. After settling her in and promising to get her breakfast, I grabbed the suitcase then locked up the front door.

Due to her agitated state I made sure to pay close attention to brewing her tea. I even dug around the pantry after slicing up a fresh pear. After finding a few sweet wafers, I managed to dig up a box from the bakery with three sweet dumplings. They were supposed to be for dessert but it was an emergency.

Kido's mother seemed pleased when she saw them on the silver tray. A small smile grew on her lips.

No sooner had I set the tray down on the table in the sunroom did she reach for chopsticks to grab a purple one. If it were possible the sight of the garden had taken the edge off her sour disposition a small bit. She even waited until I had served her tea before informing me. " _Umeko pulled my hair too tight. Fix it_."

Close to two hours were spent placating the Widow before I could finish changing the bedrooms. When that was done I changed into a pair of paint stained tan slacks and an old black blouse to go work in the garden. A red cloth pulled over my hair and tied behind my ears completed my regular garden outfit.

The Widow remained seated on her cushions so I refilled her tea, gave her one of her many embroidery projects then went outside.

She was within eye sight plus I could hear her when she called so I didn't give much more thought to anything other than the large vegetable garden right behind the house. The rest of the yard was a task for another day. I'd need a different pair of shoes to weed around the ponds.

Another hour was spent weeding, pruning and picking fruits and vegetables from the garden. Two baskets were filled and put in the sunroom. A few of the times I glanced up the Widow had been inspecting the string beans, carrots, onions, strawberries and raspberries.

I'd just begun to inspect a blackberry bush when I heard my name called.

It hadn't been the Widow that called my name either.

There he was in all his uniformed glory. SS Officer Kruger was back. At the initial sight of him my concern went to Kido's mother. Our gazes met and she seemed to fully understand the danger that we were both in. Which was why when she gestured furiously at me, I was grateful.

Once she disappeared from sight I pushed myself off my knees onto my feet. A couple of younger looking Nazi's could just be seen. It seemed they were guarding the gate to the yard. My heart began to speed up.

Deeply I bowed, "Good morning Mister Kruger. The Chief Inspector is not home right now. You'll have to go down to Kempeitai Headquarters to see him."

In his grey uniform complete with shiny black boots, hat under his arm and all those badges and pins. The Nazi glanced around with his gaze resting on the sunroom where the Widow was laying down on the floor, or so I hoped. "I am actually here to see you, Miss Okamura. Are you alone?"

Something told me to lie.

Perhaps it was the way he previously looked at Kido's mother. I didn't know. I only knew I didn't want him to know that she was there with only me. If he took me down to the Nazi headquarters, I could endure. On the other hand, I would never be able to live with myself if he took the elderly woman I'd come to adore.

"Am I in danger from you if I tell you yes? What is it you want Mister Kruger?"

To busy my hands I picked up a metal strainer from the ground. It also put something between us.

The blonde snakecharmer smiled at me.

His hands clasped behind his back, "Of course not. I've actually come to ensure that you are safe."

My eyebrows lifted shall we say.

"Yesterday I was unable to speak freely with you due to the Chief Inspector being in residence. Hence my visit today. I would have called…however I wanted to be sure we spoke privately. How can I put this delicately? I wanted to be sure that the Chief Inspector has not been inappropriate."

Kruger considered that delicate?

Daddy was more delicate when he dealt with the occasional person who reported his doings to the Kempeitai and that frequently involved a baseball bat.


	10. Chapter 10

Let me say, it took a considerable amount of effort to pretend to give that statement thought. As he did not ask any actual questions. Nor was I about to volunteer any information to the interworking's of my life. Instead I picked my words carefully. "My father is a Japanese citizen. I too am a citizen. I can assure you that I am the last person the Chief Inspector would be inappropriate. He has a duty to protect the Empire and myself as a inhabitant. Since I am not a citizen of your Fuhrer, you needn't concern yourself."

That did it.

His perfect baby blue left eye twitched.

"Regardless, I felt it my duty. Obviously your parents were from Europe. The Reich has a program for women such as yourself. Should you wish to return to that quality of life?"

Quality of life?

Did he think I lived in the shed?

I was the only child of Taishi Okamura. I had a quality of life he could only dream up. If he only knew what our family home in Japan or Hawaii looked like he wouldn't be so condescending. Had I not been on the receiving end of a Nazi backhand more than a few times for my remarks, I may have said something. However, he looked like a hitter. And the last Nazi to leave a mark on my face had never regained full function of his hand.

"Was there anything else? I hate to waste your time. I'm sure a man in your position must be very busy." I certainly could think of numerous other important things I could have done to occupy my time.

Cleaning the oven for one. A pile of laundry was ready to be mended. Not to mention the dishes. Oh how I hated doing dishes.

Whatever it was he had hoped to accomplish seemingly had not gone. The Nazi glanced around the spacious yard before answering me. "Has the madman returned? Has he made an effort to contact this household in any way?"

My sarcasm would not be appreciated. Nor did I want to encourage him to stay.

I shook my head that he had not.

If the madman had painted my face on the side of a building I would have denied it. I would have denied that the sky was blue too.

"Has the Chief Inspector mentioned the madman? Or perhaps, brought up the woman left on this property yesterday?"

Why he assumed I would tell him such details was beyond me.

I had just met this man and was not impressed. Not only because he assumed there would be some sort of familiarity between us. But his assumptions. He assumed far too much.

I did not like him at all.

So you could imagine my relief when my name was spoken in a downright hostile manner. Hearing "Okamura-san" all but shouted at me caused me to flinch. Kruger did not seemed at all pleased by the interruption. Over by the gate, Sergeant Yoshida wore an expression of horror on his face. Not directed at me I should say. Though his words were meant for me his eyes were only for my unwelcomed guest, as if he could not believe the man's audacity. Audacity Kruger had in excess. " _Get in the house!_ "

No one had to tell me twice.

Although I did ever so briefly hesitate when I noticed the absolute hatred so obvious on Sergeant Yoshida's face. A fear he would do something foolish concerned me. Not that I could do anything. I didn't bother to say anything, greet him properly or even wave. Covered with dirt, mud and who knew what else I'd picked up on my knees in the garden I hurried into the sunroom as fast as my feet would allow.

Once inside of the sunroom my eyes went down to the floor where the Widow Kido rested.

The elderly woman actually put a finger to her lips, then gestured at me to go on in the house. She wanted to hear what went on next and since she was flat on her back with her arms crossed over her chest, I didn't have to worry about her falling. So I left her there and went inside where I could watch the scene from a window in the dining room. Audacity oozed from her as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I apologize. I would have been here sooner, however, there was a break-in at the Nazi Cathedral. They're being particularly tight lipped about it." Sergeant Yoshida told us from the couch in the less formal living room.

While he sounded genuinely apologetic, my eyes went right to the Widow. My suspicion grew when she found something fascinating to stare at on the wall.

My concern for the Chief Inspector's right hand man was so great that after Kruger left I had not bothered to clean up. Instead I let the Kempeitai officer in and we pulled Kido's mother into a standing position. After which I put them in the living room and went to get some drinks. Upon returning the widow was inquiring as to where in the empire Yoshida was from and if he was married.  
"It's fine." I assured the young man who was actually close to my age. Even though it did not feel that way. "He was not here that long. I told him nothing…what exactly happened at the cathedral?"

The Widow's concentration grew more intent on the spotless wall.

Yoshida shrugged from where he sat on the couch. He did reach over to pick up a glass which he held between his hands. His frustration was tangible. Even I knew the Nazi's would never tell the Kempeitai what had happened, forget what had been taken. Although I couldn't help but wonder out loud at the Widow, "Did you see or hear anything when you were at Hidetoshi's house last night?"

Sergeant Yoshida's head popped up.

Evasive she glanced down at her hands placed in her lap. "Those Nazi's are fools. How can it be a break-in when they left a window open?"

If it were possible the good sergeant was rendered speechless.

I however was not rendered speechless.

"No wonder you're exhausted and sore today!"

The Widow would have none of it. Scowling like her son she so informed me, "I did not climb the building. I had to go find a ladder."

A hand clapped over my mouth in shock. A mental image of the short elderly woman scurrying around the neighborhood in the dark of night with a ladder horrified me. Kido could never find out. Sergeant Yoshida looked over the low table where I sat on my knees in the process of getting a snack for the woman. "The Chief Inspector must never find out."

The Chief Inspector could never find out.

"Do you want to know what I found?"

If it were possible when the realization hit, I grew even more horrified, "You stole something…it's in that suitcase. Isn't it?"  
The poor Sergeant's eyes grew wide enough I feared his eyes may have rolled out of his head. "What suitcase? There is a suitcase?"


	11. Chapter 11

"This is a terrible idea." Sergeant Yoshida told me, frowning out at the scrap yard with thinly veiled disapproval. One could not miss the pure contempt he had for the world of organized crime. It had me wondering if there had been a root to that much animosity. However I found I could not quite bring myself to ask. Not with the Widow nearly pressed against the back window of her sons car.

Once more, perhaps for the last time, I inquired. "Are you sure there is no one you can ask? No one that you can trust who speaks German?"

Silence came from the back seat.

When I glanced back at the Sergeant who sat with a good distance between him and the widow, his face gave me his answer. There was simply no need to ask the Widow if she knew anyone who spoke German that was trustworthy. She did not like Nazi's, German's, Germany, the Greater Reich or anything particularly too European. Asking her if she knew of someone who could watch the films she had smuggled out of the Nazi Cathedral, keep such a thing secret and tell us what was on them was simply laughable.

"Then this is our best option. I will be back as soon as I can manage. Besides, this is the safest place to keep these for the moment."

No argument was met there either.

If anyone knew someone who spoke German that was not loyal to the Reich it would be Daddy. Which was how I found myself lugging along the awkward suitcase full of films in German into a scrapyard. Sergeant Yoshida did not wait long to get into the front of the Inspectors car and drive off, as we had previously planned.

Three men at an entrance booth stood guard.

While they seemed surprised to see me, I was not denied entry. I did come to a stop to greet them with a respectful bow. As the only child of my father it was good to be polite. Especially as a woman. Who knew if I would ever need a favor? Like at that moment for instance. Still in my dirty gardening clothing I looked absolutely dreadful. Of course it would be noticeable. Suitcase placed down by my shoes I softly asked them. "Is Daddy here?"

One of them answered, clearly the spokesman of the small group. "Over in the small building."

Ah perfect, I wouldn't have to walk far in my flats.

Oh how I missed my heels.

Profusely I thanked them before continuing on my way through the various buildings. Piles of scrap metal, vehicles waiting to be either tore apart or sold decorated the landscape. I didn't even want to think about what kind of illegal, illicit or nefarious things happened on the property. Not with how many heavily tattooed men were around watching.

Puddles dotted the gravel causing my shoes to squish water by the time I found the smallest of all the buildings. Ironically it was not technically the smallest. A few sheds were indeed the actual smallest. However, there was a considerable amount of soundproofing on the inside and somehow it just became the small building. Outside the only door to said building was another tattooed man who let me in before I could greet him.

What could I say? It was good to be Taishi Okamura's Daughter.

I did however thank him.

There was no excuse for bad manners.

The building itself was about the size of a garage. With no additional rooms it was hard not to notice the event at the center of the room. A Caucasian man of average build, dark hair and expensive clothing was tied to a wooden chair. He must not have been there long as he did not have any severe injuries. Obviously he had been roughed up a bit and was blatantly terrified. Those frightened eyes of his locked on to me along with the few other people in the room to include Daddy.

"Button," he cooed in greeting.

It was hardly the first time I had walked in on my father doing something terrible.

As usual I ignored the fact that his jacket and tie had been removed. I ignored his rolled up sleeves and the solid iron pipe in his hands.

"What brings you all the way down here? Have you brought me a gift?"

If I didn't know any better the man tied to the chair ran an antique shop I visited on the occasion for banned books. That couldn't have been him. Surely he wouldn't have been foolish enough to try and pull the wool over Daddy's eyes. Since Daddy had spoken freely I assumed it was safe to talk.

Upon greeting him in the appropriate fashion my eyes went downward I told him the truth. "Daddy…I have a small problem."

All eyes were cast on me.

"What is it my little princess? Has someone upset you? All you have to do is say their name and they will be no more."

My father the eternal humanitarian.

Sighing I shook my head, "No Daddy, do you remember what I asked you about yesterday?" Daddy nodded in affirmative along with everyone else except the man tied to the chair. "Well that Nazi came to the house this morning and he was very forward. It made me most uncomfortable. I intend to bring it up to the Chief Inspector immediately. Unfortunately…this was dropped off at the house and I do not speak German. It's full of films. I suspect it is related to that matter but hoped you knew someone trustworthy to help translate."

Daddy would have none of it.

After he set the pipe down on a table full of various implements to encourage honesty, he shook his head. "First of all…do not worry yourself my little flower. I will have someone speak to this Nazi's superiors. What is his name?"

While the rank escaped me, I told him, "Kruger is his name. He is a visiting SS Officer. He mentioned a program to relocate me into the Greater Reich."

You would have thought I told them all that there was a Typhoon off the coast. Daddy was outraged. Angrily he took a deep breath and spoke to no one specifically, "They think they can just come here and do as they please! As if our Empire is no more than a tribal chiefdom. What was our emperor thinking?"

"Do you mean Sturmbannfurer Kruger?" Asked the man tied to the chair.

All eyes fell on him after I nodded, "Yes. That sounds about right."

Daddy glared at him, "You know of this Nazi?"

Sensing a path to freedom the man nodded most helpfully. "Yes, I have heard many bad things about him. He is a very well connected member of the SS and Nazi Party. That program he mentioned is his pride and joy. Normally he has no issue convincing women in the borders of our Empire of European heritage to go into the Reich to settle and marry and start families. He is not beneath kidnapping. Numerous women who have refused him here in California and Washington have gone missing."

Wasn't that just great?

"Do not worry Button. I will handle him It will two phone calls at the very most." Daddy assured me around the same time his hostage spoke up, "I am fluent in the German tongue. To start to make up for the most unfortunate misunderstanding, Mister Okamura, I would gladly translate your daughters films. You know how I feel about the Nazi's and that I can keep a secret."


	12. Chapter 12

"I do not like this one bit, Button. Why do I allow you to live with San Francisco's Chief Inspector if he cannot be useful to us? You should come home where you are safe. I'll have Lucky and Shin take you back to collect your belongings."

"Daddy," I frowned, unhappy with him.

Seated in a chair that had seen better days before the war, I found myself unable to get comfortable. In his office was not the best furniture. Daddy's nice office was in his home as well as one of his nightclubs. Spartan was the best word to describe the rusted desk, a slightly askew filing cabinet and a new rotary phone.

"I'm not moving home. I enjoy my life. I have grown quite fond of the widow and the Chief Inspector does not irritate me. This will pass. Soon this Nazi will lose interest in me. I just need to be vigilant."

Behind his desk Daddy did not look convinced.

Downright angry he flicked a heavy metal lighter several times before he was able to light his cigar. Never before had I seen him in such a state.

Once the cigar was lit and Daddy had managed to chew on it more than enjoy it, he narrowed his eyes then broached a delicate subject. "Dumpling…men lie. Men are very bad creatures. You are as beautiful as your mother and naturally that will draw attention. Mere vigilance may not be enough with a man like this SS Officer. Either we will need to kill him or contact your uncle. Perhaps both. Fortunately Jiro is currently in California."

My uncle?

Was it that serious?

Uncomfortably I fidgeted in the chair and it had nothing to do with the piece of furniture. Or the part digging into my thigh.

"This would explain that car that's been parked over by the dock."

My eyebrows rose to new impressive heights, "Car?"

With a flourish of his hand Daddy gestured vaguely. "They've been there since last night. One of my men found out they're Nazi's earlier today. I assumed it was due to Mr. Childan but now I'm not convinced."

This could not be true.

"Perhaps we should consider sending you to Japan for a while? At least until this Kruger man is returned to where he belongs, one way or another."

Feelings began to simmer within me.

Anger. Frustration. Unease. Fear.

How could this man come into my life and bring the threat of so much destruction? It wasn't fair. I'd been good to an extent. I no longer engaged in criminally questionable behavior. In a year I'd be thirty and was domestic by the very definition of the word.

"Button do not make that face. I have some good news."

I could not even manage a smile. Crossing my legs, my teeth began to toy with my bottom lip.

Nothing would lift my mood.

Or so I thought initially.

"Last night an associate told me that Seattle had two killings identical to what our madman has done here. Almost two years ago and an arrest was made in Seattle."

My eyebrows rose even higher.

Finally a ring of smoke came from Daddy. He must have calmed himself down a wee bit. "Kempeitai arrested the madman. Not long after the SS took custody of the madman. Big surprise. He escaped and hasn't been seen since. I've reached out to contacts up in Seattle for more information. Right now I'm waiting to hear back."

Well that sounded like something Kido should know about, sooner rather than later. Considering I was not family or a spouse I could not exactly go visit him.

Nor could I call considering who could have been listening.

For him to get any information from Seattle the same day I would have to tell him soon, very soon. Daddy could see the dilemma on my expression because he reached into his desk. "Here, this may help."

A slip of paper was slid across his desk.

Another ring of smoke followed.

"I'm sure you can come up with a story to get into Kempeitai headquarters to speak with our Chief Inspector. He'll be able to contact Kempeitai up in Seattle and you can share that information with me tomorrow when you come to get the translations." Daddy suggested, pleased with how everything seemed to fall into place so effortlessly. "Mention your uncle. That always seems to get the attention of bureaucrats. See if you can throw this Nazi under the bus too. That should buy us time till I can arrange a tragic accident to befall him. Is that something you can do Button?"

Oh I could do it.

Distracted I nodded, a tad too pleased at the thought that I could make Kruger's life as difficult as he had made mine. For the first time in my life I was excited about visiting the Kempeitai Headquarters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Surprisingly I did not have to wait too long down at Kempeitai headquarters.

Upon arriving I had marched straight up to the lobby where a bored man with a soft belly sat behind a desk. The waiting area was full of people. So when I came to the front of the line, I was greeted with a grunt then a frown at my appearance. Still in my gardening clothes I could not blame the man. Having practiced my spiel on the way over I stated with as much righteous outrage as I could summon forth, a considerable amount I might add.

"A Nazi has threatened me and attempted to get secrets of the empire from me! This Nazi has made inquiries of my uncle! I demand something be done or my uncle will hear of this injustice!"

Let's just say the man at the desk was skeptical. "Sign the log. State the reason for your visit. Have a seat, someone will be with you shortly."

Taking the pen I quickly wrote out my complaint. I made sure to write out Uncle Jiro's information too before I turned and surveyed the packed room.

Perhaps the stars were out of alignment?

Or maybe Kruger had offended all of these people too?

The waiting area was full of the city's most interesting and outrageous.

In the end I found a spot on a bench between an indignant housewife holding a chicken on her lap. On the other side of me was a man with his hands shackled behind his back, a cloth bag over his head and standing at his side a eager Japanese man holding a bat. A bounty hunter I strongly suspected.

Upon taking my seat and crossing my legs then scratching at a stain on my tan slacks, I risked a glance over at the desk.

Three additional Kempeitai men had appeared as if out of thin air. All of whom were regarding the paper I'd just signed. Oh sure, they could have been there for any reason. A few feet away on the floor sat a redheaded man with his legs crossed in a white robe burning incense. That couldn't be normal.

Nearly on the other side of the waiting area was a man who looked suspiciously guilty to me. Smoking desperately on a cigarette as if his very life depended on it while looking around as if someone would jump out to scare him any second. He could have been the reason for their attention.

The desk man with the pot belly pointed right at me.

Perhaps not.

A sharp sting in my thigh distracted me from their gazes.

That chicken had pecked me. I was about to launch a verbal complaint at the blonde woman up until she told me. "Don't look at her in the eye…she can read thoughts and make you do things."

It took me a second to realize she had referred to her chicken.

Needless to say for the rest of the time I spent waiting I inched closer to the captive with the cloth bag on his head. When his captor was not hitting him with the wooden club, he was much more preferable.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tell me, Miss Okamura, what exactly happened?" A Kempeitai Sergeant inquired. Right after he turned on a tape recorder and sat down across from me. It had not been long before I'm been quickly rounded up and taken into a private interrogation room. Two more pecks from the chicken to be exact.

Having mentally gone over everything I'd come up with on my way, I was ready. I told him a story with bits of the truth in the hopes that my plan to get Kruger's bosses under enough pressure that he'd have to leave me alone. It was a grand tale with enough truth that I could have easily been seen as a simpering female that misunderstood the situation to the other side.

"An SS Officer named Kruger has been following me and my family around! This morning he came to my place of work and threatened to have me deported to the Reich unless I gave him information about my family! Can you believe it? A German man then contacted both my father and I today asking about my Uncle! He knew Uncle Jiro was in California! I felt this had to be reported! Did I come to the wrong place? Should I have gone somewhere else?"

With a wave of his hand the middle aged bald Kempeitai Sergeant shook his head. "No, you have come to the correct place. Although I must say it is not public knowledge that your uncle has left Japan."

If he was implying that my knowledge of Uncle Jiro's movements was questionable I was prepared for that too.

His tone was highly disapproving.

"See! You understand the severity of this situation. Movements of the Imperial Navy are supposed to be unknown to the German barbarians. Fear not! I told him nothing and came right here! My father wrote down the plate number of the car that has been following us too. This is outrageous! I pay my taxes to the Emperor as does my father and uncle! We're all loyal servants! I demand protection! I refuse to learn German! I can't cook a roast! How am I supposed to survive in the Reich?"

After repeated bites from that chicken my righteous fury had grown exponentially.

Daddy's piece of paper was slapped down on the table for proof.

Mouth open to respond to my outburst the man was about to say something before the door opened. Something reasonably close to relief seemed to flicker across his features when he turned to see who had interrupted him.

Like magic the atmosphere of the room changed instantly.

I glanced up as he stood fast as he could manage, so he could bow then stand at attention. Chief Inspector Kido stood in the open doorway and I was very impressed. His authority gave me goosebumps. Which I knew deep down was very wrong. But I couldn't help myself, not from that first day we met at the Teahouse.

To keep up appearances I began to get up to bow as well.

A glare was sent my way from the doorway. In a tone that oozed with viciousness he barked at me, "Sit down."

Those goosebumps were accompanied by a chill of expectation.

Goodness, I was a dreadful mess. No wonder I wasn't married to a nice guy.

In Japanese, for show I suspected, Kido demanded of his man. " _Why was I not immediately informed of this intelligence breach? Is the possible location of our largest Pacific State fleet becoming known to the Nazi's not a paramount issue demanding my instant attention?_ "

I had thought so initially, but I had kept that to myself. As I did at that moment. I watched mildly entertained by the sight of my lover in a fiery fit.

" _Yes Sir. Word was sent immediately to your office. I wanted to be sure this accusation was truthful considering the Nazi implicated._ "

I probably should have felt a little bad.

If I was believed Kruger would be in a world of trouble.

But then again, he had poked my world with the proverbial stick. I could not be expected to not bite back. Not all of it was a lie either.

" _Is your loyalty to the Nazi in question?_ "

Was that ever a dangerous question.

Quickly the sergeant shook his head, " _My loyalty is to the Emperor_."

" _I will conduct this interrogation. I suggest you go help catch the chicken that is running around_."

So the fowl was loose?

This day was just getting worse and worse.

Kido would be in quite the mood when he returned home to me. I could just see the irritation come off him in waves. In the scathing way he watched the sergeant leave to the harsh kick that closed the door to the room. Even when we were alone I said nothing. I did nothing. I remained seated and watched Kido approach. Reaching out he pressed a button on the recorder that sat so obviously nearby.

Not entirely sure it was safe to talk I kept quiet.

"Exactly how much of that is true?" He asked, taking up position behind me. "I didn't even know your uncle has brought the fleet down this far south."

Apparently it was safe to talk.

Leaning back into hands that fell onto my shoulders I answered, "Most of it. Kruger came by this morning implying that it would be in my best interest to resettle in the Reich, whether I want to or not. As breeding stock I've come to learn. He has Nazi's spying on Daddy. That is the plate number to their car. I think my father will be contacting my uncle to apply political pressure. If that doesn't work he has mentioned sending me to Japan."

A slight squeeze of my shoulders came in response to that last bit.

A slight pause followed.

"I see," was his response, after which his thumb rubbed against that tender bite-mark on my shoulder from him. While it was painful it was not unbearable. The memory made it somehow special, like a delicious secret. "I think the official story will be what is on that tape. You'll tell me what you've concocted. Then I will set about ruining the remainder of Kruger's time here."

My hands travelled up to grip his fingers.

"Wonderful, however, that is not why I came to speak with you." My eyes remained on the door. "Daddy found out that the Seattle Kempeitai arrested a man for murders identical to the ones here. The man escaped from Nazi custody though."

His hands paused in their ministrations of my flesh.

"You promised me that you would be good. You promised no more sneaking or skulking or stealing or seditious activity."

Glancing up in moderate surprise, I looked into a mask of a face that I rarely saw in person. "I am being good and when was I ever seditious? I've always been loyal to the Empire."

Kido's hands tightened on my shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Organized crime weakens our empire."

An endless argument between us.

Before I said anything else I glanced over at the door to be sure it was still shut and secure. To which he whispered, his nose pressed against the red handkerchief covering my pinned up hair. "No one will come inside. No one here wishes to visit the Ministry of Defense with me. No one wants to become involved with your father or his brother. Sometimes I forget how well connected your family is…not even I knew your uncle was in town."

Our love was not only illegal, it would have been considered socially unacceptable too.

Appearances were everything.

How would it look if the daughter of a crime-lord married a high ranking Kempeitai officer? The mere appearance of impropriety alone would have been enough to ruin his career, forget the fact that I was not Japanese.

Along with all of that, he and Daddy loathed one another with every fiber in their being.

"To be fair, I only knew he was back because I have to cook for him and my father next week. That is it. I'm not involved with any of my father's dealings. I promise, I haven't done anything even remotely illegal today." His mother was another story entirely. "If anything, I am the victim here. That Nazi…Kruger…he came by this morning insinuating all kinds of things. If I go missing, he took me against my will over to the Reich. According to Daddy's associates it won't be the first time he's taken women from the Empire to be house-frau's."

Kido moved out from behind me so he could face me. The look that came my way went deep into my eyes, touching my very soul. In a way it hurt. It was raw emotion ripping a hole in me. One of his hands reached out to brush his thumb over my lips. A brief touch. Fleeting really. Sensation had only registered and then it was gone. Before I could respond he took a seat across from me. "Tell me everything."


	14. Chapter 14

My afternoon went downhill at a significant rate of speed after leaving the Kempeitai building.

A few hours had passed since returning home. Not long after Sergeant Yoshida parked in the driveway the Widow Kido was dropped off. Shortly after that the sergeant left only to be replaced with three young men in Kempeitai uniforms.

I am not going to say that she drove him crazy. But, he did the area at a high rate of speed.

After that, our afternoon was spent mostly inside the house except when I went out to get the mail. Innocently I allowed the Widow to follow me. For some silly reason I assumed movement and fresh air would be good for her, little did I know. It seemed nothing I did ever went unpunished that week.

Obviously tired, the Widow followed me outside in her kimono, a hand on her back, openly scowling at the neighbor lady across the street.

Mrs. Maurer was a perfect blonde woman with three perfect children. Mrs. Maurer lived in a perfect house, with a perfect husband and perfect dog. Mrs. Maurer was suspicious as hell. So I wasn't very surprised when her perfect blue eyes followed me down the walkway to the driveway then to the mailbox.

Openly I ignored her as I yanked open the door to the mailbox. Still having not had the chance to change.

Not only was I tired, I was irritated and wearing dirty clothes.

If only I knew.

Hindsight being what it was and all.

There was a time I'd never be caught dead leaving the house in anything other than the perfect outfit. Complete with matching tights and shoes, jewelry too. Old me would have been horrified at my state.

Upon yanking the mail out I caught the distinctly sweet voice of aforementioned neighbor woman

"Excuse me…excuse me!"

Between you and me, I pretended that I didn't know she had spoken to me. Had it been years ago, I would have openly ignored the shouting woman. As it was I pushed my luck. I'd removed the mail and had taken a step towards the driveway when the neighbor popped right in front of me. Like some sort of rabid animal.

The best I could do to feign surprise was lift my eyebrows in question.

"Excuse me, I'm your neighbor." When I said nothing in response she actually pointed to her house. "I live right over there. In that house."

I did not have nearly enough sleep to deal with the woman.

Her perfume was overpowering and I could not help but stare at her lipstick. It was just not her color. I couldn't look away. Had no one told her she was not a red? A pink maybe but not a red that red.

"Now I don't want to give you the wrong impression. Nor do I want you to think I'm spying on you…" she began.

Oh that was a great way to start any conversation with me.

"…because you're Taishi Okamura's daughter and my husband told me that we should mind our own. He's worried you people will burn our house down with us in it…"

Well this was going great.

I couldn't help but notice the Widow had inched somewhat closer. Like a bird, she picked at the universe only knew what on the walkway. So I only caught a little bit of what she told me. But I suspected it was the most important part.

"…but I think that you should know that Sturmbannfurer Kruger came by your house today. Twice."

I could not begin to express how deeply and quickly my stomach sank.

Neighbor-lady might as well have just gone off and backhanded me. Indeed I was that stunned by the words which came out of her mouth. It was as if some demonic creature overcame her body. The change in her entire demeanor melted away.

"I did not leave New Jersey to see that man again. He has lost his ever-loving mind. You need to watch your back. He is a delusional man and he's going to get obsessed with you, it happened to my sister and now she's dead." Then, she leaned closer, as if what she was telling me was some sort of state secret. "Do you think I like living in a city where the sun never shines? Do you think I enjoy being married to a man as exciting as sliced bread? I haven't seen my parents in almost two years."

How interesting.

Believe it or not I was dumbstruck.

A blonde haired toddler came over to tug on her perfect blue dress. The next words from her mouth were far from perfect, "Your father kills people for money? Right? I want my sisters murder avenged."

This was all just too much.

Shifting from one foot to the other I bumped into the Widow. Who, not missing an opening reached for Mrs. Maurer's hand. Holding it in her weathered hands the Widow compassionately asked, "Terrible, a truly terrible man. Tell us what happened to your sister?"

A flood gate opened.

Moisture glistened in Neighbor-Lady's eyes. Blinking angrily she reached down to pick up her son, who had begun to tug on the hem of her dress. Once the child sat on her hip he was pleased. His mother gripped the Window's hand tightly. "My sister Lila was supposed to marry an Italian guy, right? My father works for his family business in New Jersey. Our families have known each other since the war ended. Lila and Giuseppe knew each other since they were children. But then Sturmbannfurer Kruger shows up one day say saying they cannot get married. Sturmbannfurer Kruger said it was in violation of the racial purity laws. Giuseppe is taken away never to be seen again. A day later my sister died in her apartment. Suicide the doctors tell my family. A day later I go to dress her for burial at the funeral home. Right?"

She turned her blue eyes on me. All I could do was nod in response, as I wanted to know what happened next.

Something in the corner of my mind told me the Neighbor-Lady must have had a well-connected Nazi family in order for her sister to be buried and not cremated. Nearly everyone was cremated.

"I go with her wedding dress and veil and shoes and her favorite things to bury her with and you know what I see? Dark purple handprints on her neck. I don't have to tell either of you what they mean…"

No she did not.

Neighbor-Lady's sister was strangled.

"…I tell my parents what I saw. Sturmbannfurer Kruger shows up at the funeral asking about me. Next thing I know Papa has me engaged to some Nazi here. Mama tells me I cannot come home till Sturmbannfurer Kruger is dead."

Speechless, I could not begin to formulate an answer for her and fortunately the Widow stepped in. Digging deep for any vestiges of maternal concern she looked deep into Neighbor-Lady's eyes, "Were you able to hide when he's here today?"

Neighbor-Lady made a face, "I spent two hours shimmying around on the floor with the kids, peeking through the attic window with binoculars."

Kido's mother elbowed me.

Immediately I informed her, " _I am not going back to the Kempeitai Station again today._ "

Clearly I was the cruelest person alive.

If rolling of her eyes were a competitive event the Widow would have been world champion. A dark look followed, " _My son cannot investigate without all clues_."

No, no we should not have, not twice in one day. Not when I looked like some manner of mouse found in the bottom of a garbage dump. I was about to expound upon that when Neighbor-Lady frowned at our Japanese, "If you don't believe me I can take you to my friend's house. She came out here from New Jersey with me. Tragically her sister was a victim of the madman."

The Widow grabbed my arm in a vicelike grip pleading with me, " _I will drive and wait in my sons vehicle. You must go speak with that woman!_ "

"You don't think that's all a coincidence, do you? My husband thinks it's a coincidence."


	15. Chapter 15

Neighbor-Lady, or Violet as it turned out, was a considerably worse driver than I anticipated the Widow to be if she ever wound up behind the wheel.

Whom, I might add, I left at home to distract the three Kempeitai guards.

That had been more difficult than we originally anticipated.

After my shower I had to crawl out my bedroom widow then sprint around the house and across the street. Due to the resistance they had shown when the Widow told them that I needed to run an errand for her, I had very strong suspicions that they knew I was not merely a housekeeper. It was not so much something that they said to me. It was how they acted around me. How they addressed me and their nervousness when I attempted to leave. Somehow I suspected they knew without having to be told by anyone. They were not foolish men.

Violet seemed pleased when I appeared at her door and a few minutes later we were in her car driving away. Her children had been left with a next-door neighbor who never looked me in the eye. Both women were married to Nazi's and had children, thus bonding them for life.

It was not long before we arrived in a neighborhood of stunning Victorian houses with manicured lawns. It was mostly powerful government officials and businessmen of the empire. Of course there was also my father, who lived up the street a ways between a businessman who owned a series of banks up to Washington state. On the other side was the Minister of Agriculture.

Needless to say I was particularly glad I'd elected to wear my nicest black pencil skirt with a matching black silk blouse. Opposed to the tan tailored dress I'd been considering. Especially when Violet nearly ran over a mailbox parking her car in front of General Sato's house.

I only knew it was him because he attended Daddy's card games twice a month religiously. The general was a bit of a gambler.

"What is it that your friend does for the general?"

Peering out the windshield up at the large house I found myself in awe. Violet followed my gaze once her vehicle was turned off. Yanking on her fingers she removed her driving gloves. "Anne is his personal secretary. She's been working for him since we moved here."

My eyebrows reached new and impressive heights. General Sato was quite possibly one of the most powerful men in the Pacific States. I found it a little fishy. However it would not be unheard of for a general to have an inside source to fill them in on what the Nazis did, would do or had done.

Violet's hand went to her hair to be sure it remained intact. When she seemed sure all was in place she unhooked her seatbelt.

I followed her out of the car, across the street and up a set of stairs that led to a massive porch. Said porch wrapped around the entire first floor of the Victoria mansion by the looks of it. If it were similar to my father's house. What sounded like Mozart played loudly inside the house.

Violet did not even bother to knock. Using a key she opened the front door to let us in.

I said nothing.

I did look around the front entrance area in awe. Upon first sight I knew I would very much like Anne. Obviously the house had been redecorated. It had a woman's touch. Soothing cool blues, greys and natural colors. Soft furniture, teak woods with flowers and plants fill the rooms, but not overly so. I followed Violet and made mental notes for Kido's home.

Violet followed Mozart into a very masculine office where she knocked softly on the doorframe. Her face lit up at the sight of her friend, "Anne!"

Behind a large heavy marble topped desk sat a very attractive red headed woman. Big green eyes, porcelain skin, full red lips that curled into a smile. She even smiled at me. It was a true kind genuine smile. Her fingers finished up her task on the typewriter before she lifted the needle to put a silence to Mozart. "It's not Tuesday. Is something wrong?"

Violet motioned to me. "This is Grace Okamura. Taishi Okmura's daughter. She is here to find out about your sister for her father."

The rest was left hanging in the air.

A surprised look crossed over Anne's face followed by a pensive one. There was no need to explain my father's interest. Anne looked at me knowingly as her friend sat down in a big stuffed chair in front of the desk. An empty one sat next to Violet that I sat down in, it's size swallowed me up.

Without any preliminary questions she leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "Has your father found out anything new?"

Feeling more like my old self then I had in years I said nothing, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on the armrests of the chair. A hopeful look passed between the two friends before Anne looked back to me. "What is it your father needs to know?"

Considering how many times I had been questioned by the Kempeitai and Gestapo, I knew what sort of questions to ask of my own.

"Tell me about your sister. What was she like? Help me to understand how she met her fate. Was she perhaps…too kind hearted?" Something I myself would never be accused.

Anne smiled at my final question.

Violet looked away.

"No," Anne shook her head, loosening a red curl that fell from behind her ear. "My sister was ambitious. It was my sisters dream to be a wife of a Nazi. The higher ranking the better. She may have been insensitive due to her determination."

And that made me think.

I'd come across more than my fair share of social climbers. In the world we lived in only the strong were able to get ahead. The weak were left behind to get the scraps. If Anne's sister was motivated enough to ingratiate herself into the upper levels of Nazi Society, she would have not been an easy victim. I myself was not a social climber. I'd been fortunate enough by sheer luck of birth to have found myself in my unique place. Still, I had not been a humanitarian in order to maintain my lifestyle.

"Your sister…"

"Ingrid," supplied Anne with no emotion.

Perhaps Anne and Ingrid were not close?

Nodding, I leaned back into my chair, "Ingrid. She would not have let just anyone into her home the day she was murdered?"

Anne reaction answered my musings. Vehemently she shook her head, "Never! She would not even allow me to visit. Which has always made me suspect that whoever this Madman is, he must be a Nazi. My sister answered the door for few people. That afternoon she had dismissed her staff. Her cook mentioned she prepared a tea service for Ingrid. My sister's husband had not an inkling of who the guest was but it must have been someone of some significance."

Violent cleared her throat in order to join in the conversation, she leaned our way then placed a hand on the desk. "Anne and I were at the Nazi Party Building not long ago and we heard the family of the third woman killed talking. She had been expecting a guest too. They were convinced it was a member of the Nazi party as their family member dismissed the staff too."

Well wasn't that interesting.

A tea service? House staff being sent away?

Both women looked at me expectantly.

I could not tell them any of the details I'd learned. That would have been a disaster.

Instead I elected to inquire further, "Would you happen to know, or even guess, how important a person would have to be for your sister to allow a man into her home? To dismiss staff? That would be a very improper situation should it become discovered. The scandal alone would travel across San Francisco by days end."

My question must have been a great source of debate between the women. A pointed look passed between then and it was Anne who spoke up.

"We have discussed this to great lengths. My sister would never have risked her reputation. She loved the possibilities that her husband offered for her future, she would have never engaged in an affair. My sister would have let someone in the house if she thought they would in some way further her husband's career."

That made sense.

For only a moment I wondered if the Madman had been a Madwoman instead. However there was no need to send out a household of domestic help if a woman were coming for tea.

Which meant we needed find a high ranking Nazi whom had previously been in Seattle.

A noise from behind distracted me from my thoughts.

Anne glanced up from her desk, Violet and I glanced over our shoulders and were surprised to see a small child. No more than two or three, dragging a pink blanket wearing a cute muslin dress with little flowers sewn on it. At first sight I could see the little girls features were muddled, not distinctive enough to be of Asian or European descent.

The little girl looked at Violet and I curiously as she walked sleepily around the desk. Her hair was a dark chestnut with lovely eyes nearly as dark. Even chubby as a little child it was obvious she would have high cheek bones. Though her eyes were neither distinctively eastern they were neither western, they were somewhere in the middle that alerted to her blended heritage.

Anne cooed affectionately and took the little girl in her arms.

I found myself touched deeply though not in a particularly positive manner. The very sight of the little girl pulled forth my innermost fear.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been years since I had seen my father so irritated. He had not been so displeased since I told him I planned to go work as a housekeeper for the city's new Chief Inspector.

After my conversation with Anne, I asked Violet to take me to Daddy's office, which she gladly accommodated. I suspected she wanted to see for herself my father's men. As if she were at a zoo she stared openly. Not that I could blame her. It was not every day that one bore witness to the city's most notorious criminals. Upon finding my father in his office I almost wished I had gone home. He sat behind his desk looking over what appeared to be a business ledger.

Robert Childan was in a chair in front of his desk more anxious than ever.

If that were even possible.

Daddy glanced up when I softly knocked on the open doorway. After which he scowled at his captive, as I assumed Robert was not free to leave, while he motioned for me to come in.

"Tell her," Daddy instructed, "Tell her what you told me Robert Childan." After which Daddy motioned for me to come forth behind his desk instead of taking a seat in the chair by his frightened guest.

The dark haired man glanced at me a bit skittishly before he smoothed his hands over the tops of his thighs. "Well…I did as you asked and watched all the videos."

This would not end well.

I could tell by his nervous demeanor and the irritation in Daddy's shoulders.

"In Germany, Stuttgart specifically, there were similar killings to the ones here. Most of those films were safety videos warning people. Officials in Germany blamed the killings on a Tatzelwurm."

A pause followed for which I was grateful.

Bewildered I looked to Daddy for further explanation. I was unfamiliar with a Tatzelwurm. I'd never heard of such a thing. " _Is that a type of German criminal? Is that what they call their Madmen?_ "

Daddy's elbows rested on said ledger. " _It is a cat worm creature, Button_."

All intentions of telling Daddy what I had learned from Anne and Violet vanished.

A cat worm creature?

What on earth was a cat worm?

Robert raised a hand. Whether he wanted permission to speak or not, neither one of us would have stopped him.

"In Germany it is a creature of folklore. Not unlike a dragon. It has been pictured in various forms to that of a cat top with lizard body. But it also had been allegedly seen in a more traditional dragon type form."

Daddy gave me an expression. Clearly he was unsure whether to believe Robert, or to kill him for lying.

"Obviously the officials in Germany wanted to prevent panic."

Shrewdly my father looked at Mister Childan through narrowed eyes.

Clearly unsure of just how he wanted to end his life. It was a look I had seen on more than one occasion. His gaze then went up to me where I stood beside him. Looking to see if I found the whole thing absurd as well.

A cat worm? I did not think it was possible to despise the Nazi's more, as it turned out I was wrong.

"The Reich is very particular about their image. They could never admit that there was a murderous villain in the Fatherland. Blaming such crimes on a mythical creature is not surprising." Robert continued. When Daddy opened a drawer in his desk Robert quickly spoke up. From where I stood I could see that the drawer held a bottle of sake with a few glasses. Out guest did not know that fact. "But…but, there were three other films that were labeled top secret. Those films were meant for SS Officers and fully documented the crimes as well as what to tell the people. Nothing new was presented. However it is very certainly the same person."

Oh the Widow would not be pleased to find out she had risked life and limb to steal something so worthless.

The absurdity caused me to look upwards.

When my gaze ventured downwards I took in the ledger. Ledger was not in my father's writing.

Robert followed my gaze. Knowing it would be his salvation he spoke up, "Several of the victims from San Francisco visited my shop the day before their death."

My father was not impressed, although he did not have the knowledge I possessed in that moment, not yet. Sure enough, down on the heavy lined paper I recognized the names listed from the papers and television and radio.

Ingrid Post

Steffi Fechtner

Anita Weissman

Although the most recent name Gertrude VonStone…VonStein…whichever was her married name as I could not for the life of me remember, was not listed. I did however see a Hilda VonStone. Placing a hand on my father's sleeve I spoke softly, "There is something I need to share with you in private."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was past the dinner hour when I return home.

Fortunately for me I had anticipated such a delay, so on my way home I had Daddy's driver stop in Chinatown so I could get a bribe in the form of dinner. A large box of pork dumplings that could only be described as glorious. I bought enough for the three young Kempeitai guards who seemed downright thankful when I returned home. As I expected, they had not called Kido and they seemed intent on keeping my little escape a secret. Not that I could blame them, it was a swell idea.

After all the dumplings had been eaten the widow and I retired to her bedroom. I helped her bath then brushed out her long greying hair. All while I gave her all of the new details I'd learned.

On my way back I'd decided to tell Kido as well.

Hopefully he'd be able to put my information to good use to catch the madman so all our lives could return to normal.

Once the widow had been put to bed with a cup of her sleepy tea I went down the hall to clean up the kitchen, check all the window locks, straightened up the house and finally I took a scalding shower. It was entirely possible I spent longer than I should have as a good citizen of the Empire. Only when I had reached a reddish shade and the water was no longer of a boiling temperature did I turn the water off.

In my floor length black silk robe I went through the house, towel wrapped securely around my head to bring a wicker basket full of clean laundry into the dining room to fold.

What could I say?

I hated to fold laundry. Therefore it always seemed to pile up.

From inside the dining room I had space to fold the overflowing basket and listen to the baseball game on the radio that the three young men were listening to from over in Japan. It had gotten dark out. A peek at a clock on the wall let me know it was very near ten.

It was very near eleven when Kido returned home.

Almost as soon as the kitchen door opened and closed, the radio turned off then the men hurried out of the living room. A small smile curled over my lips. Yet I continued to roll up a pair of black socks.

It was not too much longer after they left that the Chief Inspector appeared in the doorway. A frown on his face as he loosened his tie. "Tell me you have not been undressed all evening."

"I have not been undressed all evening," came my from my lips.

His tone oozed with frustration.

At that moment in time it was clear it would not be wise to share my knowledge from my exploits. Not when he was in that manner of temperament. With my back turned to him and I reached for the pile of socks. Kido took a seat in the chair nearest to me. Frown still on his face, his tie hung around his neck undone. His focus was on the buttons at his wrist. "Do you not find it at all inappropriate to wear nothing but your robe? There were men in this house."

Ignoring that look I searched for a mate to what appeared to be the only white sock in the pile.

Had I lost a sock between the dining room and laundry room?

How was that even possible?

"Those skittish young men? It's hard to tell if they were more frightened of my surname. Or quite possibly their own shadow." I know, not a wise thing to say. Not when he was in a foul mood. Not when according to the calendar beneath my bed it was not a safe night. In all respects I knew better. I could not be trusted to behave in any situation it seemed. I should have been ashamed of myself. However to placate him I informed him, "Pork dumplings are in the oven for you."

"Were you dressed when you went to Chinatown?"

Unable to contain myself I bit the inside of my mouth until the pain allowed me to see reason. Which I then ignored. Lone white sock flung onto the floor I glanced over my shoulder to narrow my eyes at him alone. "Heavens no. I gave your mother the keys and sent her to Chinatown so I could fraternize with the young men here. In my robe."

His frown turned into a scowl, "That is not funny. You know my mother cannot see over the steering wheel."

Those eyes of his though. Oh those eyes, they looked hungrily at the billowy black fabric of my robe, which I might add hung loose around me. In no way could it ever be considered alluring. Not a doubt was in my mind what thoughts went through his though. At times he was that transparent. A need to bait him was strong.

"It is not a safe night Takeshi. I checked my calendar after my shower."

"As did I last night," he told me. He then slid down slightly in his wooden chair to dig deeply in his pocket. Only to remove a familiar looking tin containing three very hard to get prophylactics. "You are not the only person to visit Chinatown today."

Further unable to stop myself I shook my head and clicked my tongue, "You went to Chinatown for illegal contraband? You deserve a reward."


	17. Chapter 17

Yet again, I could not believe my own behavior.

I would have to rewash all the laundry. All of it, which was a truly horrific prospect. Especially when I came to realize that the next day would be laundry day not just for bedding and towels. Clean laundry that had been folded had found its way down to the floor where it was scattered all over. A fair amount of it was beneath me. Some of it was under the table in crumbled small piles. The laundry basket had not escaped either, it was not only within arm's reach, but also imprinted into my stomach, arms and thighs.

Fortunately Kido was there to take my mind off such unpleasant domestic thoughts. Having lifted himself off me as gracefully as possible to allow me a better ability to breathe, he had made himself comfortable on the hardwood floor on a pile of previously folded undershirts. Those too would need to be laundered again.

"Did you know General Sato has a child with his personal secretary."

Kido paused.

I rolled my head to look up at him from where he propped himself up beside me. A torn expression on his face. While gossip was not his favorite thing to do, he did keep up with people. Apparently there was a difference.

After a moment was taken to adjust himself, then make himself comfortable resting on his elbows and forearms, he looked down at where I had collapsed not long ago. A clump of dark hair hung across his forehead. Before he spoke he pushed his glasses back up his nose into place. "Yes. Our neighbor called my office."

In genuine surprise my eyebrows rose.

"Violet?"

He shook his head, "The funny looking one."

At that remark I almost laughed. Somehow I did not. I did however give it some thought to try and narrow down which neighbor he considered funny looking. All while I pulled a pile of my nightgowns beneath the back of my head, as a pillow of sorts.

"Mrs. Watanabe?"

"No. The one with the orange hair."

Ah, Violet's buddy the neighborhood snoop.

"Her hair isn't orange," I informed him, "She made a mistake trying to dye her hair blonde. I'm sure it will return to its normal color."

A unflattering face was made in response that I did laugh softly at.

"Don't try to dye your hair blonde," he then told me. A finger curled over my cheek to push aside a few strands of my own inky hair. I let him play with my hair for a bit before I asked about General Sato again, "What will happen to the child?"

Kido made a face as if he didn't understand the question.

"His personal secretary is not Japanese," I further led. Not getting too detailed, as I didn't want to explain how I found out specifics.

I did not have to say out loud what would happen if I were to get pregnant and it was found out.

Fingers began to travel onto my bare arm.

"He is General Sato. Commander of the Imperial Army for the Pacific States. Nothing will happen to his child."

Those fingers travelled over my arm up to my shoulder, across my collar bone to the bottom of my throat. Slowly his fingertips danced over my flesh in a way that made my skin break out in goosebumps.

Silence followed that was far from uncomfortable. If anything it simmered. His fingers travelled lower, dancing softly on my skin in an unmistakable sort of way. It became very clear to me that one of us would have to return to Chinatown in the very near future.

Even I was not sure why I spoke my next words. But I did and there could be no taking them back.

"Do you know what a Tatzelwurm is?"

The look he gave me made me blush from head to toe. My cheeks and chest burnt shamefully so.

"And exactly what have you been up to my little fox?"

If it were possible I turned an even darker shade of red at his last three words. The way he said those words to me. As if they were a debauched secret only we shared. Granted he was the only person who called me little fox and in that particular way. It was as if he touched a deep dark primal part of me.

"Nothing," I told him sincerely.

It was true. I wanted no part of any of it. When my hand became forced was another story entirely.

I did nothing to stop him when he began to crawl over top of me. At the very least I should have made him move a pair of his slacks. It would take me hours to iron those wrinkles out. "Honestly…I've been on my best behavior."

Kido rested his weight on his knees then sat on my abdomen. Cocking his head to the side he considered my words. "I don't believe that at all." However there was no heat to his words. Amusement, perhaps. Excitement, certainly.

Drawing an X with my fingertips over my sternum, I expressed my solemnity.

"I overheard everything when I visited my father."

Understanding crossed his features, "Of course it involves your father." He had the nerve to roll his eyes. Ever so slightly annoyed I swatted at him. Only to be restrained. Restrained quite delightfully I might add. Both of my hands were pinned up above my head in a heartbeat. The cool floor and what felt like a sock rubbed against my hands and arms.

Unashamedly pleased with himself, he smirked, "Tell me about your father and the Tatzelwurm."

Pinned between the cool floor and his warm weight I shifted.

I licked my lips. "Do I get a reward?"

"Such a wicked little creature…" he mused but he did reward me. A forceful kiss was pressed against my mouth capturing me. My lips parted, allowing him to sweep in like a storm. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I savored every last second of it. He was intoxicating. He was overwhelming. He made the very blood in my body boil as no one else could possibly dream.

A nip brought an end to his kiss, doing little to calm me.

Gasping I found my concentration broken, "…your interest in my father is profoundly disturbing."

"Tell me what you overheard. I'll share with you the true meaning of profoundly disturbing."

My eyes narrowed, "Promise?"

In response he moved and kicked my leg to the side.

"In that case…perhaps someone dropped off a suitcase of films stolen from the Nazi Cathedral? Of course I did not hear the details."

His grip on my wrists tightened, his expression oozed with disapproval. My free leg began to snake along his bare calf.

"Perhaps Daddy has found someone to translate them from German, in his quest to find the Madman. You know how my father despises the Nazi's. It would please him to no end to have something so profoundly disturbing to lord over them."

"I want those films."

My toes curled around his calf slowly. I feigned hesitation, "I don't know…that sounds like interfering. You specifically told me not to interfere. I remember it as those were your exact words. Getting those films would involve another trip to visit Daddy. As you know tomorrow is laundry day." His attention was so intently on me he did not seem to notice my foot travel up his thigh. "Since that Nazi has been so interested in me they would not be safe here. That would involve another trip to Kempeitai Headquarters. One trip alone very possibly damaged my reputation with Daddy's friends, associates and well-wishers. Two trips may push my luck."

That mutinous bit of dark hair hung across his forehead. Oh how I longed to play with his hair.

"What if I were to arrange everything at Kempeitai Headquarters?"

Deep down I knew I'd do it for him.

That did not mean I'd let him think I was so easily swayed. "I don't know…it would mean leaving the house…"

"What if we were to play a game to determine the outcome? If you win you can remain home all day tomorrow. I will even take my mother to my brother's home." I could not say it was not tempting, although I did not mind having her home with me. Still I kept quiet to hear the rest of his proposition. I loved a good proposition. Takeshi shifted his weight between my legs in a most delicious sort of way I suspected was fully intentional. "If I win…you will deliver those films to me tomorrow. You also will share with me what your father had learned."

I pretended to think it over.

After I wiggled, sighed and pursed my lips I complained, "You always beat me in chess. This is hardly fair."

He then leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "It will be a game of wills. We will go into my bedroom and see how long it takes you to beg. If your willpower can last the night, you'll win and I will raid your father's establishments."

My suspicions were high that this would be my new favorite game.

Still, I had to ask, "If you win do I get a reward?"

Kido lifted his head to give me a look that any large predatory cat would have been proud of.

"No," he simply said. "If I win I get the prize and you have to do as I say."


	18. Chapter 18

I should have been ashamed of myself.

Yet I was not.

That morning I woke up very near noon, in the Chief Inspectors bed, in a sea of pillows and blankets. Sun shining in to warm them in a most glorious manner. In total honesty, I could have slept the day away. In the past I had slept such a day away. I'd been so exhausted I did not even hear him rise that morning.

Clearly he must have stolen some of my energy from our antics.

When I began to move I was sore in places I did not know existed and tender in places it was likely inappropriate to be in. In horror I wrapped all the pillows in the sheets, then rolled the futon up and stuffed everything in its closet upon remembering the Widow. It was all in vain. Once I found my robe and put it on, I discovered her sleeping heavily in bed. A result of her sleepy tea and the previous day's over exertions.

Grateful I took a significantly long bath. After which I then ate a lite late breakfast before picking up all the laundry. A task if there ever was one. All of it would have to be re-laundered. Something I was not overly thrilled about yet could not bring myself to be too upset.

Especially not when I picked up the small round empty tin on the floor.

At first there was nothing particularly noteworthy about it. I'd seen the tin on more than one occasion. However when I began to pick up more wrinkled laundry from the floor with it pressed in my palm, I noticed something peculiar. A off sensation for an empty tin and I won't lie. It felt as if something were inside of it.

Panic roared through my body.

A hot flush nearly overcame me. Cold sweat began to seep from my pores and a terror that perhaps we had not been safe. Could Kido had been so overcome that he would forget to take precaution? It took absolutely every bit of willpower I had to open the tin.

Relief coursed through me when I saw inside was not a prophylactic. A moment or so later that relief was replaced with bewilderment. Inside the tin was a piece of folded up paper. I stood and pocketed the tin in my dress before unfolding the thick paper. Typed neatly across it were three sentences. Sentences that I had to read several times before I realized a couple of things.

The first thing that I realized was that it was a note by the Madman.

Second of all, I could have sworn the tin was empty which meant that someone very well could have been in the house. If not then someone had followed Kido yesterday in Chinatown and tampered with the tin. How could Kido not have noticed a piece of folded up paper?

Third of all, as my father would say, the man was both unwell and touched. His typed message was at best ramblings.

 _ **They took away my one true love, unforbidden but inconvenient.**_

 _ **He is a beastly creature with many eyes that see treachery because it spills forth from him like a putrid well.**_

 _ **Soon they will see a righteous reckoning that not even they can hide or take from me in my vengeance.**_

Not only did the words grow more alarming every time I read them, and I read the note numerous times. But for the life of me I could not determine how the piece of paper became folded up in the tin. If that were not horrific enough, I could not decide if I wanted to leave the Widow in my father's care, or bring her along with me to Kempeitai headquarters.

My day was already giving me a tension headache.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

Daddy was a resounding no.

Not only because when I found him he had taken hostage two Nazi officers. But he seemed to be in the middle of what could only be described as an interrogation. Worst of all, Kido's mother helpfully suggested techniques her late husband used when questioning the enemy during the war.

Needless to say I had to make promises that I would regret in order to get her to leave my father's warehouse.

And that was how I wound up with the Widow Kido at my side in the Kempeitai Headquarters.

By some miracle the universe took pity on me and a different man sat at the desk.

It was not a good thing for him however.

I knew this right away when Kido's mother approached the uniformed man and pointed her cane at him in a menacing sort of way. It was very much the same way I knew bad things would happen when Kempeitai cars would pull up outside of Daddy's establishments.

However there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop the situation.

"You are a disgrace to that uniform you wear. My husband gave his life for this empire and here you sit, unable to fit in the same uniform. I demand to speak to someone who possesses a shred of dignity."

Clearly this individual who may have been just slightly smaller than a sumo wrestler was unprepared to deal with someone like the widow. I at times was unable to deal with Kido's mother.

She'd been in a tempestuous mood for a while now. I'd have to speak with my herbalist about adjusting her treatments.

"My maid should not have to hold this heavy box of films all day while you attempt to make a decision."

In a move that only further infuriated the Widow, the man behind the desk stood and reached for the box in my arms. Now it was not a particularly heavy box. It was awkward. Under no circumstances would I hand over the box to anyone other than Takeshi. No sooner did those beefy hands reach for the box, did the Widow slap them away with her cane. A painful cracking noise followed that made me wince. Pointing menacingly she swatted at him with the cane yet again, connecting with his side. "No! I will speak with someone in charge. You're more incompetent than my sister's children. Your inability to follow simply instructions does not fill me with any amount of confidence. Who is your superior? We need to file a report. A Tatzelwurm entered my son's home. It attempted to rob me. Fortunately my maid is a loyal citizen of the empire…unlike you…she fought it off and the creature left this box. She is a fine worker. She will make good strong sons for the empire. Not your sons."

A few nearby Kempeitai officials who'd been moderately amused by the Widow suddenly went quiet at mention of the beastly creature.

I could hardly believe it either.

I should have left her with my father.


	19. Chapter 19

Perhaps I could start over in Hawaii?

I always liked the islands. I was a big fan of fruit, crystal clear waters and would not have a problem finding work down there with Daddy's connections. Once Kido found out what I had done, he would surely fire me.

I would have fired me.

His mother had made three people cry in the waiting area. She struck a man repeatedly with her cane when he did not vacate his seat quick enough.

Upon making herself comfortable in a chair that smelled a bit foul to me, the Widow looked up at me to ask, "Why is it you've never brought me here Grace? Is it because of the degenerates?"

That moment in time was one of the few that I tried my very hardest to make myself as small as possible. Not only because of her loudly referring to everyone in the entire waiting area as degenerates. I'd not seen looks so venomous since the Widow married Umeko. I was not entirely sure if the people in the waiting area decided to murder us both, that the man at the desk would help. One of those degenerates had caught my eye and I strongly suspected there was a rat in the house.

He just seemed far too out of place.

When he came in he hadn't gone to the official at the desk. Instead, he had taken a seat across the room. From where he sat he could see both the Widow and I, and I could not get rid of the uneasy feeling deep in my body. The back of my neck tingled. In my lap rested the box Daddy had given me. What he did with the suitcase was a mystery. When I asked where it went you would have thought I requested him to recite Mein Kamph. Daddy knew of the book, but it would just never happen. The man's eyes lingered over the box as well as Kido's mother.

He was not easily picked out of a crowd. If I had to pick him out on the street I would not have been able to. He could have been any average sized man with brown eyes and brown hair. His clothing caught my attention. While it was what any working man on the docks would wear, it was too clean to have been worn, it obviously was new. His hands were clean too. I would have given all my months allowance from Daddy to get a look at his shoes.

"Because I do not want your son to send me away to a work camp. You shouldn't even be out of the house! Now be good and look across the room at the woman talking to her chair. Subtly please…I think we're being followed."

As much of a pill as she could be, the Widow Kido played along. Whether it was for the sheer adventure or because she realized the seriousness of the situation at hand.

Her intelligent eyes locked on the woman talking to a chair. She then made a show of glaring disapprovingly at the woman. What could I say? The woman seemed to have a big disagreement with the chair. Loathing dripped from her voice, " _He looks like a Nazi._ "

" _It's entirely possible_."

The Widow's head popped up.

As a result, I looked up to see the Chief Inspector over by the desk. His sergeant was nowhere to be seen though. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed, I would have to carry the heavy box further. Using her cane, the Widow stood as her son approached. I too stood. My eyes however went down to the floor.

A hush went around the room as he neared.

"Mother," Kido spoke, his shiny black shoes were almost within eyesight. "Why have you come down here? You should be home resting."

The Widow shifted onto her feet. "This far too important to leave alone my son. I need to speak with you. In private." One of her misshapen arthritic fingers pointed at the box. "The Nazi Cat Snake visited. It left a gift."

Like a good employee, I obediently followed the Widow through the Kempeitai station, box in my hands and making eye contact with no one.

I did notice that Sergeant Yoshida was not at his desk.

How interesting.

The blinds were drawn in Kido's office too.

That was a relief.

It allowed me to set the box down and help the Widow into a chair without having to stand on ceremony. I did however greet the Widow's son with a respectful nod since she was right beside me.

By the time Kido had shut his office door, I had his mother in a comfortable and seated position, her cane rested against the side of her chair. "What is it that has happened? Your nurse knows better than to drag you down here. You should be home. All manner of dangerous people are in this building. It would be very easy for one of those fiends to take you and your nurse."

Even I picked up on the hidden message in that last bit.

The Widow waved him off. She then gestured at the box, "We have brought something for you. It was left of the porch."

The Widow and I had gone over our story multiple times.

Kido's cool eyes went to the box.

"How is it you came here? Tell me you did not let a strange taxi driver see what is in that box."

Nothing on the earth could get me to answer that question. The Widow was another story entirely. "I had Grace drive me. That box sat in our car. No one knows of it."

I witnessed Kido's eye twitch.

Those eyes turned on me.

Clearly he was irritated. When he approached me I was almost alarmed. Almost being that most important term.

Kido's hand tightly wrapped around my arm, which he then used to yank me over to the door.

Granted I was surprised, I was not frightened. While he spoke darkly to me, earning a protest from his mother, I felt him push something into the pocket of my dress. My body blocked his mother's view. Allowing him to pat what felt like a piece of folded up paper right before he opened the office door.

"Go out to Sergeant Yoshida's desk. Call a driver to take my mother home. I will deal with you when I return home."

A shove that looked more powerful than it was sent me towards the sergeants desk.

"Use that phone. That way I can be sure you follow my instructions. You will remember that you work for me, not my mother."

Another protest came from his mother right before the door slammed.

"Do not bruise her…how will I find a suitable husband if she is covered in bruises?"

One of the blinds was yanked up, exposing the window that looked out onto Yoshida's desk. On said desk were a few notes in his handwriting.

Train times to Seattle from last night.

Well wasn't that interesting?


	20. Chapter 20

_Send my mother to my brother's house. Meet me where we used to go in a hour._ Was what the note said in Kido's writing before I destroyed it with a match. As I did with any note of such a manner he passed to me.

Being the terrible person that I am, I only partially listened to his note.

While I did go to the place where we used to meet frequently. I was not in the mood to deal with Umeko or Takeshi's Brother, or the Widow not wanting to visit. Instead I took her to my father's gambling den. If you wanted to call it what the Nazi's did, and I left her in the very capable hands of Lucky with all of the money that I had on me.

Lucky would look after the Widow.

Down not far from the docks was an area of San Francisco that I avoided like the plague.

It'd been years since I had been down there. Nothing had changed.

If you were looking for a brothel, it would be the place to visit. If you wanted to acquire illegal goods, one would also visit certain establishments.

Since I did not require illegal goods or a brothel, I simple kept my eyes down and walked through the seedy streets until I came to a non-descript building. A old boardinghouse from before the war that housed sailors. In its current state it was the same. Although it's rooms rented by the hour and there were numerous doors to come and go through around the building.

For a cheap fee, I rented a room for two hours and did my very best to ignore the compliments paid to me by the proprietor.

Needless to say, I was quite glad to shut myself in the room I always used due to its nearness to three separate exits. It'd been what felt like ages since I had to sneak around with Kido. That became apparent the longer I stayed in the room, my discomfort rising.

Sounds from other rooms drifted through the thin walls.

I eyed stains on the bed sheets from where I stood, leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Nor did I want to sit in a chair. While it was the only other piece of furniture in the room, it smelled not quite right.

I felt like I needed a bath after spending time in the room.

Eventually a familiar knock sent me hurtling to the room's only door.

Relieved, I flipped the locks, even though I'd only been waiting twenty minutes at the most. When Kido slid into the room I shut the door after him as quickly as I could, locking it too. A dark look was sent his way, "Why are we meeting here?"

An equally dark look from him was directed at the stained bed.

"I do not have time to go home and back. We need to make a trip. Did you tell Umeko my mother will be staying the night."

This was all news to me.

A trip? The Widow staying the night?

I would need to get word to my father.

Quietly I glanced down at buttons on my dress. "I left your mother with Lucky at the casino. She'll be happier there today. And to be quite honest, if I have to go somewhere with you in the current situation that we find ourselves, she'll be safer with Daddy." And then I remembered that I hadn't given him the tin. Before he could retort unhappily, which was soon due to the look on his face, I reached into my pocket and tossed the tin at his face.

Kido snatched it from the air with minimal effort.

A remark was on the tip of his tongue until he realized that something was in the tin. Frowning he glanced down at it.

"I found that this morning. I can only assume it was empty last night?"

His fingers quickly got the tin open allowing him to inspect the note. His frown grew considerably more confirming that it was empty.

"So the Madman was in the house last night? Why didn't he harm us? From that note it seems like he wants to tell you what he is doing. As if he is proud. Or have I lost it from the past few days? If I am perfectly sound of mind, I think that your mother and I should go to Hawaii for a month or so. Until everything here calms down. The sun will do her good."

Kido gave me a scowl that I normally would have been able to appreciate. After that he tossed the metal tin into a nearby small waste-bin and pocketed the note.

"No one is going to Hawaii. You and I are however going to Lon Angeles."

One could say that a trip to Los Angeles was news to me as well.

"Call your father to make arrangements for my mother to be left with my brother. Use the public phone outside. We will not be stopping at the house. I do not want to be followed."

Still not quite understanding I reminded him, "It's a seven hour drive."

"Correct." Was his annoyingly clipped answer, "If we leave now I can speak with a man who claims to know who the madman is today."

Seven hours in the car for a man who claimed to know who the madman was? Let's just say I was not convinced. Rolling my eyes I looked upwards for guidance. "Why do I have to come on a wild goose hunt? I have shopping to do, laundry to get done and projects that require my attention."

That frown deepened even more if it were possible.

"Because my little fox, he tells me that for a price he will allow me to speak with the only surviving victim of the Madman. A German woman who sings in one of your father's nightclubs."

Oh wait…oh no…a sinking feeling hit me.

Chewing on my bottom lip I asked, "Daisuke the Canadian?"

"Is there any other," Kido seethed.

Something was not quite right. Narrowing my eyes I crossed my arms at him. He was keeping something from me. I knew Kido. He would not sit in a car for seven hours for something so flimsy. Knowing that I could not simply ask him the truth and expect an answer. I went another route. "Why would I go down there with you? Daddy sent him down there because he cannot stand the man. If you want to sit in a vehicle for seven hours, possibly more, be my guest. I will simply stay with my father for the night."

A pause followed.

"You do not require any assistance on my part to nail Daisuke to the wall. In fact, I send you with my blessing. Shall I pack you a lunch?"

Another pause followed.

The Chief Inspector was not amused.

"I'll be glad to pack dinner for you as well."

That did not help.

He went to sit down on the bed, but then stopped midway remembering the state of the communal furniture. "There is a man at UCLA that I need to speak to regarding this matter. I think that he could prove useful to me in this matter, however, he will not speak to me."

My eyebrows rose to impressive new heights, "What did you do to this man?"

Stiffly he glanced around the room as if all the answers he needed were on the stained red walls. "That is not important. What is important was that when he resided in San Francisco, he smuggled people from the Greater Reich into our Empire. He committed a crime. I questioned him. Unfortunately we were unable to proceed with the investigation and he left San Francisco."

My eyes narrowed and my lips pressed together. I could read between the lines, "What makes you think this man will speak to me? Better yet, do you honestly think he smuggled the Madman here?"

It was like pulling teeth.

I would have had an easier time changing a tire without tools.

"Takeshi!"

Finally he looked me in the eye. "This man would rather see our empire go up in flames than assist me in this investigation."

He was going to give me a headache.

"He will not speak to me. He will not speak to any Kempeitai. He would speak to you. Sergeant Yoshida called me from Seattle and gave me the name of our suspect. There is no record of him entering the Empire. However, this was around the time that this man was here in San Francisco, sneaking people into our Empire from the Reich. Perhaps he smuggled him in? Or perhaps he would know someone who did? I would very much be indebted to you if you would do this for me."


	21. Chapter 21

The ride down to Los Angeles was long, tensely quiet and exceptionally uncomfortable.

I sat in near silence beside Kido reading a Tokyo paper.

I read that paper three times as scenery passed by the window.

Once I had enough of that, I folded the paper into a pillow and slept until I felt the Chief Inspector shake me. When I woke up I found we have arrived in the crowded city. Both of the Kempeitai up front seemed frustrated by the traffic. Not that I could blame them. It looked horrible.

Even the Chief Inspector seemed frustrated.

From beside me, he spoke up for the first time since I remembered getting corralled into the back of the vehicle. "Take us to the hotel. It is up the road. I'll have my housekeeper check in while I walk the rest of the way."

Wasn't that just great?

Already I had been volunteered for things I did not want to do.

Our car came to a stop. Not because the driver and passenger decided to listen right away and stop the vehicle in the middle of the horrific traffic. Oh no. They slammed the brakes on to avoid hitting the car ahead in traffic. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the vehicle behind us.

A loud crunch came from behind, followed by a jerk that had me desperately reaching for anything to anchor myself down.

A eternal hiss of impatience came from across the back bench seat with me.

Kido glared my way. Papers were all but thrown at me. "Go to the hotel. I expect a key to be waiting for me and the sergeants at the desk when I return. Do not leave your room. Is that understood?"

I bit my tongue to censor my response.

Obediently I nodded, lowering my head in understanding before I climbed out of the vehicle. I was quite proud of myself when I did not slam the door. Granted after all our time together, sliding into that subservient role was second nature to me. Eyes cast down I walked across the street which essentially was full of still cars. What caused the backed up traffic was unseen. It must have been up the city street further I could only assume.

The hotel was only a few blocks up, it did not take me long to get there at all and walk through the front doors.

It was a large building. Tall, pristine, soothing pale colors and watercolor paintings from Japan decorated the rather large lobby. I noticed well-dressed men and women in kimono's as I walked to the front desk manned by an impeccably dressed white man with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked me over appraisingly as if trying to determine if I was someone of importance, or not. Upon approaching the desk I greeted him with a polite bow, he unhappily mirrored my actions.

I unfolded the papers and slid them onto the smooth polished counter. "Good Afternoon kind Sir. I was sent to check into rooms by Chief Inspector Kido Takeshi. The Chief Inspector requested the keys to the three rooms be left up here for when he and the sergeants return. I hope that will not be an inconvenience?"

In an almost bored fashion I looked around the lobby while the man opened his check-in book, then compared it to the official Kempeitai document that he had read, twice.

After a bit he looked to me in the same way the Widow would look at an inferior silk fabric. "Is that all?"

"No," was my answer. "I personally need to check into my own room."

You would have thought I asked him to clean the entire lobby with a paintbrush.

"Name?"

"Suzuki Grace."

You would have thought that I had slapped him. The man's head snapped back almost violently.

My eyebrows rose in pleased understanding.

When the man snapped his fingers and gestured at someone, I glanced in that general direction, a bit more concerned at the sudden change. The man behind the desk then bowed deeply to me. "Ms. Suzuki, it is an honor to have you stay with us. Your father has arranged for our chef to prepare your meals. You'll be on our top floor suite. A room with its own private bathhouse and garden. If there is anything that you require, call down to the front desk here and I'll see to it."

My afternoon had become significantly better.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was dark outside when Takeshi eventually came to my room. I heard him knocking incessantly on the door from within the depths of the suite. Had I not spent the afternoon in a state of steam and hot water induced relaxation, or been unconditionally in love with the man against all better judgement, I would not have peeled myself from the plush bed to peer through the peephole on the door to be sure it was Kido.

It was.

Adjusting my floor length silk robe that had been in one of the boxes that had been waiting for me in the room, I flipped open the locks and peered out a sliver of doorway.

Kido's eyes narrowed through that slit of open door. "Your father?"

I opened the door to allow him entrance and locked it once he was inside.

"I have to sleep in a room with a bed that predates the war while you're wallowing in luxury funded by illicit money."

I would not even pretend to be ashamed. "Do you want to borrow my robe to sleep in downstairs? I would not want you to suffer up here with me."

My response was not even rewarded with an answer.

My lover looked around the common area of the spacious room taking in the furniture, wet bar and radio that played a radio program I'd been listening to while I prepared for my final foray into the bathhouse that night. In what must have been perfect timing. "Why aren't you in bed? It is late. You have a task early tomorrow."

Sighing loudly I crossed my arms. Sleeves sliding deliciously over my bare skin. "If you must know…I was about to go soak one last time."

"Soak? It is far too late to leave the hotel. Los Angeles is not San Francisco. Even a woman such as yourself would not be safe out at this house."

I could not even feign outrage. Tiredly I gestured in the direction of the bedroom, "A private bathhouse is part of the top floor suite."

A deep breath fighting for patience came from him, "Of course there is."

"I have spoken with associates of my father here. Fear not, I will be up bright and early tomorrow to do what you have asked of me. I have every intention, however, of making one last visit to the glorious steamy bathhouse. Do not take this from me." Then with a flourish of my hand to the room. "Take what you want down to your room. I will be outside. Lock the door when you leave."

As I expected, he followed me into the large bedroom where the doors into the balcony where the garden and bathhouse waited. I gestured towards a large standing wardrobe. "Another robe is in there if you do not want your suit to get damp."


	22. Chapter 22

Compared to the communal bathhouses I was accustomed to, the one up on the roof was small, but glorious. The hot shower area was the first area I stepped into. I hung the robe on a hook and savored the steam on my skin. Feeling cool jade green tiles warm further beneath my feet that covered the walls and ceiling.

Hot water soon came from the shower head as I rinsed off with a clean hand towel provided. It was the very first time I had ever done so alone. I found it a bit odd, but did not hate it. Communal bathhouses were more common than private ones in our city.

When that was done, I pulled my hair up into a knot on the top of my head.

It was after that when I walked around the tiled partition into the large bath pool. It was covered floor to ceiling in white tiles. When I stepped down into the water on those white tiles, the water was so deliciously steamy my skin broke out in chilled bumps. Quickly I hopped down those steps until the water came up to my ribs. At that I lowered myself down to my chin to savor all of that hot water. Steam rose off the surface making the room even more blistering.

After some time I made myself comfortable in the middle of the pool.

It was glorious.

When I heard the shower turn on, I lifted my feet up until my toes broke the surface of the water. I wiggled them a few times before letting them fall back to the tiles beneath me.

Though he never spoke to me. I recognized the sounds of Kido quickly showering. It was as recognizable as any form of communication.

The shower stopped and a few heartbeats later he stepped out from behind the partition without his glasses, pushing a few pieces of wet hair into place. When he stepped onto the tiled steps into the water he did not seem as outwardly surprised by the temperature, or he simply hid it more successfully. He did not however sink down to embrace the boiling liquid goodness. Slowly he entered the water with absolutely no urgency.

When he eventually approached I once again kicked my feet up, to be rewarded when he grasped them firmly in his skillful hands.

Knowing exactly what I wanted, he began to rub them in the precise manner I thoroughly enjoyed. Such ministrations on Kido's part made the entire moment pure heaven. Approvingly I moaned to show my appreciation. His hands worked pure magic on my tired feet. When he began to speak I motioned for him to quiet down. If I was to fully enjoy my blissful state, I needed silence.

"Has your father contacted the people down here to get in touch with the man I mentioned?"

Indeed my father had and I had already spoken to those men about the individual in questions. Plans were in motion. "Do not worry yourself with the concerns of the wicked. Tomorrow will arrive and it will be handled. Focus on me. You're not putting enough pressure on my heel as you normally do."

Kido gave my feet a jerk that shook my body in the water, thus making me pay him attention.

Wisely he continued his attentions on my feet, specifically on my heel in the manner I appreciated.

"All did not go well with the woman. She was far too hysterical to be useful to me. Daisuke was considerably more difficult than usual. If you fail tomorrow morning then this will be a wasted trip."

Sighing loudly I glared at him, "Takeshi do not worry. All will be well. You need to relax and concentrate on pleasing me, or I'll send you down to your room."

The look he gave me was not a kind one.

Therefore I pulled my feet from his grasp and floated backwards a bit. Setting my toes down on the tiled bottom, I made sure my hair was still in place. "Do you trust me?"

Thankfully there was no hesitation in his response, "Of course."

"Then do not be a pain. This is the first time that we have been away together in over a year. Is this how you want to spend our night together? If it is, you can go back to your room and I can continue my enjoyment up here alone. It does not matter to me. For just one night I would like a reprieve from your madman's chaos."

Perhaps there was something in my voice. Or maybe I came off as slightly hysterically desperate. I could not be sure.

What I could be sure of was that when he closed the distance between us in a few steps that swirled water around him, his expression had softened. His thumb brushed across the high plane of my cheek as if there was something on it. A warm bolt of lightning ripped through my chest. I turned my head to catch his thumb between my teeth and softly pressed down on his skin. His reaction was visible on his flesh as goosebumps broke out in a ripple over his arms.

Quickly he moved his head to place his lips against the corner of my mouth. Once, twice he kissed me until managing to draw my attention from his finger. When he kissed me the heat from the water around me became even more obvious. His body pressed to mine was not nearly as boiling as the water around my legs. His mouth seemed cool compared to the bathwater around my waist.

Fog it seemed clouded my thoughts. My hands searched up his arms to his shoulders and I was surprised when my back came up against a tile side of the pool. It was slippery when the soles of my feet pressed against those tiles.

My fingers slipped up his neck into his hair.

It wasn't long before the water temperature was no longer noticeable.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

I woke up right before the front desk called up. So I was able to answer the phone halfway into the first ring. I was quite pleased to see Kido stirred, but slept through the call. He slept soundly in the large hotel bed. In the dimly lit room, I could make out his head on a pillow with an arm curled up beneath it.

In silence I padded across the carpet to the bathroom. After I closed the door, I turned on the light and brushed my teeth, washed my face then brushed out my hair before pulling it up into a sleek bun. My makeup went on with an innate knowledge that became second nature to women who applied it regularly. After a while it became ceremonial.

Quietly I went into the bedroom when I was ready to get dressed. Easily I found my clothes where I had set them out on the room's dresser. In the dim room, I dressed in no hurry to be sure everything went on smoothly and would lay flat beneath the expensive dress I had ordered from a department store up the street. It'd been a while since I had worn something so expensive, so well made and that fit so well. A dark grey that was not quite black. It had long sleeves and reached my calves. While not obscene or revealing, it was more tailored than I normally wore. It was not a dress that a housekeeper would wear, it was something that I would have worn years ago.

It slid over my tights with a soft rustling and over my body like an luxurious well-made glove.

Kido's voice floated through the room, "You look as if you're ready to go ruin someone's day."

A smile slowly curled over my lips as I wiggled the dress completely into place. "Oh you flatterer." It didn't need to be said. I could not very well go do what needed to be done, to pry information from a man that considered himself a hero for a cause, in polka dots. Lifting my new shoes from a box I slid my feet into them. After which I walked over to the bed where he could be seen watching me.

I switched on a lamp, "Make yourself useful darling. You can buckle my new shoes."


	23. Chapter 23

My new shoes were glorious.

I could not help but place my feet up on a large wooden academic desk, in an office belonging to Kido's smuggler, so I cold admire them in their black leather infinite glory. Besides, I did not want to look too impatient for the university professor to make his morning appearance.

Inside the office was one of the men that had picked me up from the hotel. Said man brought me to the institute of higher learning and also waited in the Literature Professor's Office.

Cookie was big, muscular, heavily tattooed with a shaven head and appeared interested in the books on the shelves built into the walls.

When noises came from the closed door, Cookie discreetly walked over to a corner of the office where he would not be seen. I on the other hand remained seated to get a good look at the middle aged man who walked through the door. He seemed surprised to see me. His suit was wrinkled. His brown hair a bit long by my standards. Many women would call him handsome from his obvious attractive features. Dimples, blue eyes and a obvious easy going charm. In one arm were a few books while his other hand held keys.

According to a name plaque on his desk he was Professor Nicholas Forrest.

I was not impressed.

Granted, I did have to get up in the wee early hours after an interminable ride from San Francisco. It would have taken a great deal to thaw my icy mood. His smile did not help either.

"Hello…who are you?"

As he stepped into his office Cookie swiftly stepped behind him and closed the door, then locked it. Nicholas was even more surprised. When he looked back at me there was a slight edge to his expression, as if he knew something unfortunate was on the horizon.

"Please," I gestured towards the two wooden chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Dropping the books on his desk, he became indignant, which was within his right all things considered. "I will not. You will tell me who you are, or I will call for campus police."

Well if he wanted to go that route. Fine.

Cookie stood by the door like a statue standing guard.

"Nicholas…do you mind if I call you that?" I didn't wait to see if it was ok or not. "You have caused a good number of problems for my father…Mister Okamura…up north. Now I've been sent down here to speak with you. I hope you've kept records."

Oh Nicholas was not happy.

He pointed vehemently at the door, "You both need to leave. I have nothing to say to you."

Sighing loudly, I reached down into my lap where I kept something that Cookie had given me when he picked me up at the hotel. I dangled a gold oval locket necklace from between two fingers.

Nicolas paled considerably.

"You know…your wife is not someone who handles stress very well."

Nicholas lunged for me like an animal. Fortunately Cookie was exceptional at his job. Swiftly he grabbed Nicholas by the back of his jacket, pulled him back and delivered a blow to Nicholas's side that sent a rush of air from the man's lungs. Another blow was delivered with the same ferocity. I cocked my head to the side from where I sat in his chair. His face was full of pain and shock.

Fantastic, I had his attention.

Standing up, my shoes clicked loudly on the office floor. Locket in hand I walked out from behind the desk leisurely. "Do not worry. Your wife is unharmed at home asleep. Your son on the other hand…will be fine should you cooperate. He's quite the little adventurer."

Nicolas's son was actually at the zoo after a big breakfast of dumplings.

Cookie shoved Nicholas into the chair not so gently.

"Nicholas, you have caused many problems up in San Francisco. One of the men you illegally smuggled into the Empire is a madman. A butcher of women actually. He is causing problems for my dear father. All you have to do is give me this man's identity and I'll send your son home to you. Not only will I send him home to you, but I will not have your home burnt down with your wife in it." Panic flashed across his face and I waved his words away. "Oh don't make that face. You must learn your lesson. You cannot infringe so irresponsibly upon my father's business and not face consequences. Your house will be burnt to the ground today. However, whether or not your wife is in it is entirely up to you."

Cookie glanced my way in what could only be considered total approval. Cookie was a bit of a firebug.

Nicholas began to beg for his wife and son and his own life.

To be honest, I found it slightly bothersome. Clearly the man was not a fighter. The fact that he mentioned his own life more frequently than that of his wife or son irked me. Yet I supposed that not everyone was as morally corrupt as most the people in my life, to include myself. Cocking my head to the side I motioned the man to stop talking.

Cookie struck him in the back of the head when it became clear that Nicholas was no hero.

"Please…calm yourself, this is really quite simple. I only want the identity of one man that you smuggled into the Empire. Pay attention…" Cookie struck the man again and when it was clear that his attention was all mine, I continued on. "…this man would have been born in the Fatherland. He was a killer of women over there."

Horror flickered across his face.

It became very clear to me that Nicholas knew exactly whom I spoke of, "Oh good. So you know of whom my father is searching."

Cookie even seemed moderately pleased.

"Well…yes," the man gasped, eyes wide. "But it is not so simple."

My eyebrows rose.

Wasn't that an interesting way to phrase that answer? I too had an interesting way to phrase my response. "Well…I think you should ask yourself if your fear of my father would override this complexity?"

Nicholas gave it serious consideration. Fear began to edge in on his features.

Needless to say I had to ask, "Let me guess…you don't remember the individuals name…but you know someone who does?"

Nicholas paled considerably.

I once again dangled the necklace from my finger, letting it sway like a pendulum.

"He'll be able to help you! I swear on my honor!" Unable to stop myself, I rolled my eyes. As if I had never heard that line in all my life. I happened to be mere seconds away from telling Cookie to hit the man again when he waved his hands desperately at me. "You do not understand…it's his brother. The man who paid me to bring his brother into the Empire! He lives in Oakland!"

I would admit it. I was genuinely surprised.

Nicholas had my complete attention. "There is a brother?"

Any hesitation he may have had was gone.

"Yes, yes! The brother is obsessed with revenge about some Japanese woman that the Nazi's refused to let him marry. He knew his younger brother was unwell. He knew what his brother did to all those women in Germany, so he had him brought here. Markus is his name. Markus Golla. The brother was brought here under their uncle's name. Last I knew they were still in Oakland. If you allow me to get up, I can get you their address."

Hearing that filled me with utter disbelief, "You brought him here? Knowing all of that?" I could not fathom doing such a thing and I could fathom many horrible things. Placing my hands on my hips I had to ask, "What, may I ask, did you hope to gain from bringing that here into our Empire?"

A pause was followed by a very cold answer that I suspected was as close to the true Nicholas that I would get that day.

"To undermine Nazi Occupation, of course."

Of course.

Do not get me mistaken with a sympathizer, I was all for the undermining of the Reich in the borders of my Empire. But at what cost? My life had been turned upside down in the past few days. Letting a man equitable to a rabid animal loose was akin to the worst form of irresponsible behavior I'd seen yet.

My father was a crime-lord for arguments sake.


End file.
